Destiny Of Shinigamis
by Vayn
Summary: "Quand dix Vasto Lorde apparaîtront, ce sera la fin de la Soul Society" Hitsugaya Toshirô n'avait pas inventé cette légende. Sous peu, les Shinigamis découvriront que cette prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, risquant de plonger la Soul Society dans un chaos terrible, peut-être encore plus qu'avec Aizen Sôsuke ...
1. La Rencontre

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une fiction que j'avais déjà publié dans un autre fandom et que je voulais aussi vous partager ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Mis-à-part les OC, l'Univers appartient à Tite Kubo !**

**Bleach – Destiny of Shinigami**

**ARC I : The Beginning**

**« Les Humains craignent ce qu'ils ne voient pas**

**Les Humains craignent ce qu'ils ne sentent pas**

**Les Humains craignent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas toucher**

**Et moi, je les protégerais de ces craintes ».**

**Ichigo Kurosaki – Shinigami Remplaçant**

« _Dis, tu veux aller voir les étoiles ? »_

_Une simple interrogation. Les yeux bleutés d'une femme, qui venait de prendre la parole, se posèrent sur un homme, assis à côté dans l'herbe. Il fallait noter que la question posée avait de quoi surprendre son interlocuteur, les sourcils arqués._

_« Seyna ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda le concerné._

– _Oui mais tu évites soigneusement la question. Répondit avec un sourire son interlocutrice._

– _Les étoiles … ça ne me dit plus rien maintenant. »_

_L'air mélancolique de l'homme était facilement perceptible, surtout pour elle. Il déposa ses yeux écarlates vers le haut, où une lune éclatante siégeait depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. La dénommée Seyna suivit le mouvement de son partenaire et soupira légèrement._

_« Tu repenses à eux ? Articula-t-elle doucement, les yeux fermés._

– _Eux ?_

– _Les Shinigamis. »_

_Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes personnes. L'homme s'allongea plus négligemment sur l'herbe, les mains jointes derrière sa tête._

_« Plus vraiment. Même s'ils représentent encore mes maux … tant que je serais avec toi, tout ira bien. Souffla-t-il lentement._

– _Kyôshi … Sourit tendrement la concernée en s'allongeant à son tour, aux côtés de son ami en profitant d'un bon moment de relaxation. »_

_« Tant que je serais avec toi … tout ira bien. »_

_Le problème ? Ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Nos deux chemins ont finis par se séparer alors qu'on pensait être ensemble à jamais. Le destin a été plus capricieux et en a décidé autrement._

**Chapitre 1 : ****La ****Rencontre**

« Ma tête … »

Prenant sa tête dans sa main droite, Seyna Kanashii laissa échapper un long soupir. Encore un énième rêve ? Elle venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil relativement agité on dirait. La jeune femme remarqua instantanément un détail important : depuis ses yeux bleutés, des larmes ? Hâtant de les essuyer, elle soupira de nouveau.

« Idiote … il n'est plus avec toi désormais … »

Ouvrant les rideaux de sa maison plutôt modeste, elle laissa la lumière du soleil pénétrait sa demeure. Étant légèrement éblouie dans un premier temps par ce temps plus que clair, Seyna décida tout de même de se préparer. Elle s'avérait être, d'apparence, une jeune femme ayant sûrement la vingtaine à l'échelle humaine. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'à son dos, quelques mèches frangeaient régulièrement son visage clair.

Disposant simplement d'une petite chemise marron et d'un hakama noir, elle faisait sûrement partie de la « _populace _» comme les nobles pourraient les appeler. Un collier doré pendait autour de son cou, montrant un ornement relativement cher pour quelqu'un de sa classe sociale.

« Salut Seyna-chan ! »

Un vieil homme, son voisin en l'occurrence. Quand Seyna avait l'opportunité, elle allait l'aider de tant à autres. Étant seul, ce pauvre homme éprouvait quand même des difficultés à vivre convenablement dans son quotidien.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous allez bien ?! Demanda gentiment Seyna, adressant un sourire.

– Oh c'est gentil, je vais bien. Tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi, tu sais ! Il est peut-être temps que tu te trouves un petit-ami, quand même à ton âge ! Ricana ensuite l'intéressé.

\- Haha ... oui sûrement ... »

Une petite grimace apparut sur son visage, Seyna entreprit simplement de faire rapidement ses courses.

Elle se rendit donc dans le village, un endroit assez paisible : les personnes souriaient, s'entendaient bien … La jeune femme remarqua que dans ce district qu'il n'y avait peu de vol. C'était une bonne chose, contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient un peu près partout dans les Districts où les vols afin de se nourrir étaient fréquents. Comme les autres districts du Rukongai, la pauvreté régnait malgré tout. Seyna ne vivait que dans les périphéries, donc cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème.

« Hé qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'écria un habitant en pointant du doigt un objet dans le ciel. »

Il avait raison, porté par un élan de curiosité, la belle blonde déposa également un regard vers la direction indiquée.

« C-Ce n'est pas un objet … c'est un Hollow ! Paniqua vivement une autre personne, accourant dans les rues. »

Un écran de fumée se souleva dès lors qu'une ombre se posa violemment au sol, les grognements bestiales à l'intérieur de la fumée alertèrent immédiatement les habitants. Un élan de panique prit rapidement place, la fumée se dissipa, son bras droit, couvrant son visage, Seyna releva vivement la tête.

« C'est pas vrai … Fulmina-t-elle. »

La jeune femme plissa son regard : un Hollow hein ? Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu un seul. Elle ignorait complètement la raison de sa venue. Les écailles pourpre, ses grandes ailes ébènes se rétractèrent pour qu'il commence sa chasse terrestre, ses griffes menaçantes ne réclamaient que le sang. Un cri strident fit frissonner les environs, instinctivement, la paysanne plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de ne pas être abasourdi par un tel hurlement. Le Hollow dévora quelques passants sous l'œil triste de la blonde, ne pouvant pas faire beaucoup de chose, elle détourna son regard de ce triste spectacle.

Ensuite, Seyna eut une seule réaction : courir de toute sa vitesse, certes pas très rapide, pour s'éloigner mais la créature se trouva juste devant la jeune blonde.

« Yo, je suis un Hollow, tu m'as l'air appétissante ma chèvre, donc je vais te bouffer ! Grogna ce dernier d'un air relativement menaçant. »

Il l'avait appelée « _ma chèvre » _là ?! Bon, c'était la dernière priorité, elle fit rapidement demi-tour mais cette abomination se retrouva encore devant la jeune femme. Plissant son regard, elle évita en roulant sur le côté la patte de la créature.

Un élan de surprise l'envahit lorsque la queue du Hollow s'approcha de la blonde, elle fut propulsée violemment sur un mur. Une douleur intense envahit sa hanche, elle avait eu la furieuse impression que ses os étaient cassés rien qu'avec ce coup ! Ayant les pires difficultés du monde à remettre ses pensées de manière cohérente, la paysanne trouva les ressources nécessaires pour ramper, tentant d'échapper à ce monstre.

« Quoi ? Continue, tu risques de m'échapper comme ça ! Ricana sarcastiquement la bête en étant visiblement fière de sa réplique. »

Cette chose venait visiblement d'essayer de la ridiculiser ou de se foutre d'elle. Pour le moment, elle ne devait pas penser à une pensée aussi dérisoire !

« Tu devrais partir, il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser ici, espèce d'imbécile. Grommela soudainement la blonde en se redressant.

– Hein ? T'as voulu me faire peur ou j'ai rêvé ? »

Son bras l'attrapa sans difficulté et l'écrasa légèrement entre ses doigts imposants. Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement résignée à se faire tuer, soudainement par ce Hollow, d'ailleurs pourquoi il était là ?

Mais elle sentit que le bras de ce monstre fut découpé par une lame. Seyna Kanashii se retrouva au sol, toussotant au passage, une ombre se trouvait devant elle, portant un kimono noir et un brassard autour de son bras gauche. Elle possédait des courts cheveux noirs, l'ombre n'était pas très grande néanmoins … elle ressentait … une grande pression, Seyna avait réellement l'impression d'être complètement étouffée par une telle tension.

« Un Shinigami ?! S'étonna le monstre en ayant un mouvement de recul. »

Il était … effrayé ? La nouvelle arrivante fit quelques pas en direction du Hollow, qui doutait purement et simplement, réprimant ce dernier, il poussa un cri bestial.

L'instant d'après la créature étrange se jeta sur la personne en face de lui, son adversaire ferma les paupières et le Hollow se fit instantanément découpé en deux. Une vague de dégoût en voyant cette scène traversa rapidement l'esprit de la femme. Ceci fait, la personne abaissa sa pression, ce qui soulagea rapidement la paysanne – encore au sol – qui soupira doucement.

« Tout va bien ? Je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia. Demanda cette dernière en lui donnant sa main.

– Ça devrait aller. Rétorqua la jeune femme sans prendre pour autant la main de la noble.

– Vous êtes sûre ?

– Oui, vous êtes une … Shinigami n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est ça. »

Suite aux propos prononcés par Rukia, son interlocutrice plissa son regard bleuté avant de le fermer. Serrant discrètement les dents et se raclant la gorge, elle se lança :

« Il n'y a plus rien ici, rien qui pourrait intéresser les Shinigamis. Lâcha la jeune femme en dépoussiérant son kimono, légèrement sali. Merci tout de même pour votre intervention. Conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

– Ah oui ? Pourtant, le Hollow t'as attaquée, non ?

– Il ne me visait pas en particulier. »

Rukia Kuchiki fixa cette parfaite inconnue, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas écouter ses propos, cette femme dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Vraiment, il … serait dangereux pour elle de rester ici sans protection.

« Je peux te garantir que si, il visait _toi._

– C-Comment ça ? Répondit la blonde en étant guère rassurée par les propos de la brune en face d'elle.

– Il n'y a _personne _dans ce District qui ne possède de l'énergie spirituelle.

– J'en ai pas non plus, à ce que je sache.

– Oh que si, tu as … faim, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seyna écarquilla ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle le disait, peu de personnes n'achetaient de la nourriture. Dans son cas ... cette Shinigami avait raison. La jeune femme ne savait _vraiment _pas quoi faire à cet instant, aller avec les Shinigamis ou rester dans un endroit dangereux ? Quelques gouttes de transpirations coulaient depuis son front. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure fréquentation possible. D'un autre côté … elle pourrait …

« C'est entendu. Je vais vous suivre. Déclara la blonde en fermant ses yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne suis pas censée rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette personne semblait vraiment étrange, elle agissait comme … à contre-nature, enfin c'était seulement un pressentiment. Elle raconta ensuite les devoirs des Shinigamis, leurs raisons d'être, les Hollow. Bien que son interlocutrice savait le gros de l'histoire, elle n'en dit pas plus, évidemment. Pendant un moment cette Rukia Kuchiki observa presque bizarrement la blonde, cette dernière osa lui demander l'éventualité d'un problème.

« Non, je voulais juste te demander si tu avais une famille ou des proches. Questionna-t-elle.

– On peut considérer que j'avais une famille.

– Comment ça ? Demanda la noble.

– Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi mais il est parti, je sais pas s'il est encore vivant. Est-ce que dans le Seireitei, il y a un homme nommé Kyôshi Lynséki ?

– Kyôshi Lynséki ?

– Un nom bizarre je sais, mais il faut que je le retrouve, c'était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter ! »

Rukia songea un instant, elle n'avait pas entendu une seule fois ce nom, que ce soit à l'Académie ou dans les Divisions. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le Seireitei. Cependant, le ton de cette femme avait changé lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ce nom …

« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Seyna Kanashii, enchantée.

– Seyna-chan, il y a quelque chose que je vais t'expliquer. Déclara la Lieutenante, d'un ton sérieux. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Tu risques d'attirer d'autres Hollows, tu as sûrement du potentiel, mais il faut le contrôler. Alors Seyna est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'accompagner au Seireitei ? Le travail fourni sera difficile. Mais tu pourras être en sécurité, qu'en dis-tu ? »

La jeune femme baissa légèrement les yeux suite aux paroles qu'elle va annoncer à son interlocutrice. Que faire ? Cette innocente n'a pas besoin de subir la souffrance qu'endure un Shinigami. Mais elle sera sûrement en danger de mort, la noble hésita un moment avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne prenne la parole.

« Vous savez, je n'ai aucune famille, à peine des « _amis _» et vous êtes une des seules personnes qui m'a apporté vraiment quelque chose. Il faut aussi que je trouve Kyôshi non ? Alors ne vous inquiétez pas : je veux devenir une Shinigami. »

La sœur adoptive de Kuchiki Byakuya sourit devant les paroles de Seyna. Elle semblait bien décidée … même si elle agissait bizarrement, surtout au début. Enfin, la Kuchiki tendit sa main vers Seyna.

« Tu as raison Seyna Kanashii, allons au Seireitei. Sourit doucement la Shinigami. »

L'intéressée hocha positivement la tête et prit ensuite la main de Rukia, à ce moment-là, cette dernière écarquilla très discrètement ses yeux : qu'était-ce ? Pendant un bref moment … elle avait senti un Reiatsu émanant de cette femme, un Reiatsu … totalement ténébreux et … monstrueux. Secouant rapidement la tête, la Kuchiki incita à son interlocutrice de partir. Celle-ci suivit le sillage de sa nouvelle « _amie _» en ayant pas de regret, mis-à-part de quitter son foyer, bien évidemment. Elle tourna une autre page à son histoire, quand elle était devenue une Shinigami.

_3 années s'écoulèrent après que Rukia-san m'as prise au Seireitei. Elle m'avait recrutée juste après la Guerre contre Aizen Sôsuke. D'abord, j'ai dû aller à l'Académie des Shinigamis, où aucune personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Cela ne me posa pas vraiment pas de problème, même si on ne me disait pas du bien à propos de moi, ça ne me dérangeais pas particulièrement._

_Finalement, au bout de 3 longues années à l'école, je suis devenue un Shinigami de la Treizième Division pour bien sûr remercier Rukia-san ! Ce qui me fait un peu mal au Seireitei c'est bien sûr la différence de confort. Moi j'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Rukia-san mais certaine personnes resteront peut-être à vie au Rukongai … mais maintenant je suis une officière de la Treizième Division._

_Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé Kyôshi …_

**Karrakura – Centre-ville**

Une voiture se gara dans un parking, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme aux cheveux orange, ses yeux ambre se portèrent brièvement sur le ciel dégagé : Kurosaki Ichigo accompagné d'une jeune femme avec des longs cheveux roux également, Inoue Orihime. Le Shinigami avait réussi à avoir son bac depuis deux ans maintenant, il était en vacance scolaire mais il continuait de travaillait.

Dans quelques mois, il reprendrait ses études dans la médecine. Quant à Inoue, elle a été deuxième dans le lycée en entier, non pas que l'ex lycéen enviait la rousse mais bon, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Les deux jeunes personnes se trouvaient dans la même Fac et également la même section. Ce qui était pratique pour les deux personnes, surtout pour Orihime.

« ICHIGOOOOOO ! »

Une voix _très_ familière venait de hurler son nom et courait de façon stupide en sa direction, le coupable n'est d'autre que Keigo Asano qui avait - par miracle - son bac aussi. Ichigo leva son bras et mit à terre le pauvre lycéen l'étranglant par la même occasion.

« I-Ich-i-g-o j'aban-do-nne. Articula difficilement l'ami d'Ichigo. »

Bon, c'est vrai que le rouquin exagérer un peu, une soudaine vague d'effroi apparut sur le visage de Kurosaki Ichigo. S'il y avait la police, l'étudiant serait en taule ! Il lâcha prise sur le cou de son ami, ce dernier reprit son souffle et aborda un gros sourire qui arracha un soupçon de la part du rouquin.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Commença le Shinigami Remplaçant. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

– Bah t'occupe pas des détails ! Se contenta de répondre Keigo.

– Pourquoi tu me suis alors ? S'exaspéra Ichigo Kurosaki en poursuivant sa marche que cet énergumène avait brisée.

– Pour rien. »

Ichigo soupira devant le comportement du brun, et décida de reprendre sa marche. Son ami emboîta le pas amorcé par le roux qui soupira de nouveau.

« Mais en fait, pourquoi Orihime-chan est avec toi ?

– Par-

– NON ! Ne dis plus rien, je sais pourquoi. Tu voulais l'emmener dans un coin sombre hein ? Je ne suis pas dupe !

– Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Soupira le rouquin tandis que plus loin, Orihime s'étouffa complètement. Je l'accompagnais à son travail c'est tout. T'es désespérant.

– Il y a un problème ? Questionna Inoue Orihime en voyant les comportements étranges de ses deux amis et qui tentait de masquer sa gêne.

– Il faut demander ça à Ichigo. Sourit bêtement Asano Keigo en jetant des regard de plein de sous-entendu.

– Oublie Inoue, tu devrais partir à ton travail plutôt d'écouter ce gars. On se retrouve à 17h00 ici ? »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et quitta les lieux laissant les amis ensemble. Le Shinigami Remplaçant poursuivit aussi sa marche, en ayant toujours son ami bruns à ses basques.

« Hé Ichigo, pourquoi t'as un sac de sport ? Ikumi-san t'obliges à faire du tennis ? Se demanda le brun en regardant le sac avec un air plutôt perplexe.

– Non, aujourd'hui je travaille juste avec l'équipe de foot. »

Bon, Keigo écarquilla vivement les yeux, Ichigo allait jouer au foot devant lui ?! Le rouquin avait accepté que Keigo puisse assister au match pour qu'il ne l'ennuie pas aujourd'hui, après tout pour un footballeur la concentration était primordiale. Bien que son ami brun lui avait proposé son aide, le rouquin refusa catégoriquement la proposition.

Après une longue partie où l'équipe du Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait absolument pas l'avantage, une ombre se rapprocha du terrain le vent soufflait légèrement. L'ombre en question posa son sac et enfila un maillot de l'équipe d'Ichigo se craquant le cou, l'ombre fixa doucement ses adversaires avant de déposer son regard sur Ichigo qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce dernier fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il vit cette chevelure en queue de cheval, cette taille vraiment moyenne pour ne pas dire petite. Ce sac de collégien …

« Ichi-nii ! Ton équipe est trop nulle ! Clama la collégienne en faisant quelques étirements. Je remplace le gros là-bas !

– K-Karin ?! S'exclama le rouquin en étant limite choqué. »

Après seulement quelques minutes, Karin vola littéralement le ballon à son coéquipier. La jeune fille courut vers la cage adverse, la sœur du goal planta ses yeux dans ceux du goal qui – visiblement – avait peur de la collégienne. Tss, ce mec avait signé son arrêt de mort : rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter ce tir, même pas son frère. À part s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, mais là, c'était une autre histoire.

« _**Karin Impact Kick**_ _! »_

Le ballon rentra dans les filets, le match venait de se terminer.

La jeune collégienne partit ensuite dans la voiture en compagnie d'Inoue en lui racontant son exploit tout à fait _« naturel » _dans le point de vue de Karin. Même si elle était plutôt fière d'avoir joué un rôle important dans la victoire de son grand-frère.

« Mec t'as géré !

– Si tu le dis. »

Keigo rentrait chez lui tandis qu'Ichigo s'en allait pour rentrer chez lui et pour déposer Inoue aussi. Cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas tout le temps avoir des problèmes mais … quelque chose lui disait que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un intuition. Soupirant, il rentra dans la maison avec sa jeune sœur.

**Sereitei – Salle des Lieutenants.**

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Questionna Iba Tetsuzaemon en buvant un ver de saké.

– Oui, il paraît que Kuchiki a ramené une nouvelle recrue et elle est plutôt performante en trois ans c'est une Shinigami. Répondit Kira Izuru en buvant également un ver de saké. »

Les Vices-Capitaines s'étaient réunis dans leurs salle qui – au goût de la plupart des personnes – a été remodelé. À l'origine, cette salle ne possédait même pas de table ou de chaise, les réunions demeuraient debout. Mais après les plaintes des certains Vices-Capitaines, comme le Lieutenant Matsumoto, la salle fut complètement remodelé. La majorité des personnes venaient se réunir pour boire du saké ou pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Bien que ce soit rare.

Pensant que les Capitaines qui avaient une salle de réunion, il fallait faire de même avec leur bras-droit. Enfin, peu de rassemblement semblait se dérouler.

« Vous croyez que Rangiku-san sait quelque chose à propos de ça ? Demanda naïvement Hisagi Shuhei.

– N'importe quoi, Hisagi, tu dis que de la merde ! S'exclama Iba en se frappant le visage.

– C'est bon, je plaisantais là. Mentit le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division devant l'air peu convaincu de son interlocuteur.

– Vous devriez arrêter de vous chamailler. Déclara Nanao Ise qui était en train de parler avec Isane Kotetsu. Nous ne pouvons même plus nous entendre penser.

– Si tu le dis, de toute façon vous les femmes, vous n'êtes pas assez intelligente pour penser. Provoqua le Lieutenant de la Septième Division sous les yeux interloqués de Kira Izuru ainsi que d'Hisagi Shuei.

– Je ne vois pas où est le rapport et surtout, toutes les femmes du monde restent bien plus intelligente que tu ne l'es. Rétorqua la brune aux lunettes.

– Moi je vois le rapport ! S'enquit le jeune homme, même si il n'avait aucun argument. Et je suis intelligent moi ! »

La dispute continuait quelques minutes encore, oui dans la salle des Lieutenants, beaucoup de disputes éclataient. Surtout entre Iba Tetsuzaemon et Nanao Ise en débattant principalement sur les femmes et les hommes, en général.

« Que c'est laid ! Cria soudainement Yumichika Ayasegawa.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ?!

– Tu ne vois pas en plus ?! J'ai _une mèche qui dépasse _de mon si beau visage_._ »

Les Lieutenants présents dans la salle ne prirent pas en compte les stupidités présentes. Ces derniers avaient acceptés la présence d'Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa étant donné que le Lieutenant Kusajishi n'était jamais là. Il fallait bien des personnes pour représenter la Onzième Division. Même s'ils en fait acceptaient n'importe qui tant qu'ils les connaissaient directement.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Abarai Renji en compagnie d'Hinamori Momo avec un air plutôt grave. Les vices-Capitaines ne prononcèrent plus un mot devant le sérieux plutôt rare des deux Shinigamis, surtout du premier cité.

« Un Shinigami mort a été retrouvé au Rukongai. Déclara la brune. Nous avons pu identifier le coupable. Il a été tué … par le Grand Fisher. »

_**To be continued …**_

Kyôshi signifie « _pacte avec la mort_ »


	2. D'étranges créatures

** ZoeWad : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Honnêtement, la romance sera plus en retrait par rapport à la trame principale ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas refroidi par ce détail ! Ravi de savoir que Seyna te plaît, moi aussi j'ai horreur des Mary Sue ! *-***

**Chapitre** **2 :** D'étranges créatures

Le Grand Fisher ? Ce nom résonna dans les esprits des Shinigamis, il devrait être mort ! D'ailleurs, d'après les rapports il avait disparu à Karakura pendant l'épisode des Arrancars. Alors comment ça se faisait ? Les morts ne ressuscitaient pas, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ! En voyant l'air surpris, presque alarmant de ses homologues, Hinamori reprit :

« Il devrait avoir une réunion de Capitaines concernant ce sujet justement. Expliqua la voix d'Hinamori Momo. »

Les problèmes reprenaient visiblement, après plusieurs années de repos, les Lieutenants quittèrent rapidement la salle afin de s'organiser efficacement. Pour le moment, aucune initiative avait été prise, valait mieux attendre la fin de la réunion des Capitaines afin de pouvoir agir selon les décisions du Capitaine-Commandant.

**Seireitei – Quartier de la Dixième Division.**

Dans un endroit, où visiblement, les deux gradés ne semblaient pas informés par la situation, une personne entra violemment dans le bureau de son Capitaine qui arqua un sourcil en voyant le comportement de cette personne qui n'arrêta pas de le déranger dans son travail.

« CAPITAAAINE ! S'écria joyeusement la Lieutenante de la Dixième Division, Rangiku Matsumoto.

– Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit le Capitaine Hitsugaya en portant son attention sur les papiers administratifs.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ ?

– Je peux organiser une fête ici à 20h00 ? Demanda la jeune femme avec une once d'espoir que la réponse de son Capitaine soit positive. »

Une veine de colère apparut rapidement sur le visage du génie. Sérieusement, cette femme demeurait un cas vraiment désespérée. Pourquoi une telle phobie pour le travail ? Cela devenait presque simulé là. Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'avance : il savait déjà dans quelle direction se dirigeait cette conversation.

« Tu peux annuler tous tes projets alors. Soupira le Shinigami en poursuivant son travail.

– Mais non ! Acceptez s'il vous plaît ! Supplia Matsumoto, les deux mains sur le bureau de son supérieur.

– Non.

– Allez !

– Non

– S'il vous plaît.

– Non.

– Je vous en supplie … ?

– Non.

– Vous êtes le meilleur des Capitaines !

– Ferme-là. »

Apparemment, l'amadouer ne suffirait pas à atteindre son objectif. Toshirô soupira de nouveau et se replongea dans son travail administratif.

Bon, son Capitaine paraissait bien trop sérieux dans les situations pareilles, franchement il pourrait se détendre de temps en temps ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais vu son petit Capitaine s'amusait, tiens, faudrait lui donner du saké !

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas oublier le travail _une fois _? Soupirant, elle s'assit sur le canapé à disposition du jeune Capitaine. Avoir autant envie de travaillait, c'était vraiment pas naturel, elle remarqua une chose qui lui fit élargir ses prunelles.

« HÉ ! Hurla soudainement la Lieutenante de la Dixième Division faisant par la même occasion sursauté son Capitaine.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?! Tu peux pas rester calme une seconde ?! Grogna le supérieur de Rangiku Matsumoto en étant réellement irrité.

– J'ai perdu mes gâteaux.

– Matsumoto … Fit-il, les yeux fermés prenant tout le manque d'intelligence de sa subordonnée sur lui.

– Je veux mes gâteaux moi ! C'est vous qui avez mangé mes gâteaux, je le savais ! Vous aimez ma cuisine. »

Le jeune Shinigami ne prêta plus du tout son attention futilités. Aimer la cuisine de Matsumoto ? Jamais. Quand elle le voulait, sa subordonnée était insupportable, comment il avait pu la supporter dans les moments comme celui-ci ? Le Capitaine à l'écharpe turquoise déposa lentement son regard de la même teinte sur Rangiku qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans réel explication.

« Matsumoto, tais-toi. Lâcha sèchement le génie. Non ce n'est pas moi qui a mangé tes gâteaux, ça doit faire 10 minutes que je suis là et il y avait rien sur ton bureau à part des tonnes de papiers, non je n'aime pas ta cuisine. Expliqua le petit Capitaine en soupirant, comme d'habitude. »

En guise de réponse, Rangiku sauta littéralement sur le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à que sa Lieutenante saute sur lui de la sorte. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprit _absolument _le geste de la jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien. Un bruit qui venait de la porte qui surprit légèrement le chef de ces lieux, Toshirô, après d'avoir bien sûr écarté sa Lieutenante, lui fit signe d'entrer. Un Shinigami lambda se baissa en signe de respect et annonça :

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger Capitaine Hitsugaya, Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto, mais le Commandant ordonne la réunion de tous les Capitaines. »

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division plissa son regard turquoise avant de se lever et prit son Zanpakutô avec lui, les problèmes recommençaient déjà. Il sortit rapidement de son bureau, Matsumoto, elle, soupira : maintenant c'était qui allait faire les papiers de son Capitaine, il avait tout prévu hein ?

Franchement, elle posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur le bureau de son Capitaine. Sortant une bouteille de saké du tiroir de Toshirô, elle bût une gorgée avant de se mettre au travail, une bonne fois pour toute. La porte avait déjà fermée mais non loin de la fenêtre de Matsumoto se trouvait le corps inerte de Yachiru Kusajishi la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division n'a même pas remarqué sa présence.

**Sereitei – Treizième Division – Salle d'Entraînement**

« Tout est clair ou tu as besoin d'explications supplémentaires ? Demanda la voix de Kuchiki Rukia en s'abaissant légèrement.

– Hum … oui. Je crois. »

Rukia était dans la salle d'entraînement avec Seyna Kanashii, cette dernière avait une admiration exagérée envers la noble à son goût. Cela faisait un moment que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la salle, en trois ans, Seyna n'avait toujours pas son propre Zanpakutô. Cela déplaisait fortement à la dernière citée : ne pas avoir de Zanpakutô la « _stressait »_, d'après ses propos.

« Tu dois te concentrer avant d'essayer de communiqué avec ton Zanpakutô, et ensuite tu pourras peut-être parler avec lui. Ne te précipites pas.

– Ok ! S'exclama Seyna en reprenant doucement sa concentration afin d'enfin terminer cet entraînement. »

La blonde plaça son Zanpakutô sur ses genoux, et ferma lentement les paupières. Seyna faisait des gros progrès depuis son recrutement d'après la jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Après plusieurs minutes la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se voyait dans un autre monde, tout sombre. Elle entendait l'orage grondait de manière répétitive.

« _Seyna, ent**** ** vo** et entends *** ****._ »

Une voix masquée par les grondements du tonnerre, Seyna distingua une forme apparaître dans un halo d'obscurité. Dans ce décor ténébreux, impossible de voir correctement. Instinctivement, la Shinigami leva sa main vers cette forme si lointaine et proche à la fois. Puis plus rien du tout.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds rouvrit brutalement ses paupières. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front, ayant un peu de mal à reprendre une respiration convenable. Après quelques secondes, Seyna Kanashii se laissa tomber de dos au sol, les yeux pointés vers le plafond.

« C'est impossible d'y arriver … Soupira bruyamment la blonde, le regard fermé. »

Rukia-san était déjà partie ? Eh bien, la belle blonde fit une pause pour aujourd'hui. Ignorant le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cette salle d'entraînement, Seyna décida de partir de cet endroit. Puis son regard bleuté capta quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

« Tiens, ce n'était pas là ça au début … »

S'accroupissant légèrement pour voir une petite tâche noire sur le sol. Inspectant de son index la nature de cette saleté, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'en était absolument pas une : pour cause, de petites particules noires tourbillonnaient doucement. À l'œil nu, cela passait quasiment inaperçu.

« Ça vient de mon Zanpakutô ? S'étonna Seyna, perplexe. »

Après quelques secondes, les particules s'évaporèrent sans laisser de trace. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la blonde ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se tramait mais décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Je suis si épuisée … Déclara-t-elle en s'étirant. »

**Sereitei – Salle de Réunion des Capitaines.**

« Bien je déclare la réunion ouverte. Fit la voix grave de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Capitaine Soi Fon, faîtes votre rapport. »

L'intéressée sortit de l'assemblée, récemment, ce fut les Forces Spéciales qui durent mener l'enquête de cette affaire plus que troublante.

« Oui. Obéit la concernée. Les Forces Spéciales ont retrouvé les corps des Shinigamis qui étaient simplement en patrouille. D'après les blessures, nous pouvons en déduire que c'est une lame qui a été utilisé pour les éliminer. Le seul survivant déclare que le Grand Fisher était différent, sa forme, tout était différent mais il a tout de même reconnu son masque, en parti détruit. Déclara la Capitaine. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas déterminer quand il est revenu. Nous supposons qu'avant sa mort, il avait eu une influence avec le prisonnier, Aizen Sôsuke. Nous ne disposons pas plus d'informations que cela mon Commandant. Finit la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division.

– Mais comment il a pu revenir surtout non ? Se questionna Hirako Shinji.

– Et si c'est le seul. Ajouta Byakuya Kuchiki avec son ton habituel.

– Il est fort au moins ? S'interrogea Zaraki Kenpachi, visiblement hâte de commencer un combat.

– Pauvre idiot. Dit Mayuri Kurotsuchi de son côté. Vous êtes encore plus idiot que Nemu, je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais la Onzième Division m'étonnera toujours !

– Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Je vais encore te transformer en liquide vert ! Sourit d'un air mauvais Kenpachi.

– Cela suffit ! Gronda Yamamoto Genryûsai dans la foulée, las des disputes constantes de ses Capitaines. »

Les « _tensions_ » entre les Capitaines s'estompèrent rapidement vu que le Capitaine-Commandant lui-même venait d'intervenir. Les deux concernés devraient se faire se discrets, d'autant plus, qu'ils étaient souvent en désaccords.

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, quels sont les résultats de vos analyses ? Poursuivit ensuite le Commandant.

– Bien, alors récemment nos appareils ont signalé que les Holows sont de plus en plus nombreux au Rukongai. Et il n'y a pas de raison valable pour l'expliquer. Ni une augmentation de Reiatsu, ni la présence possédant beaucoup de Reiatsu. Sourit de nouveau et de façon étrange Mayuri. Le Grand Fisher est revenu mais on ne peut pas déterminer comment il s'y est pris.

– On peut supposer que c'est en Enfer, nan ? Intervint la voix de Kensei Muguruma, les bras croisés.

– Non, nous aurions tout de suite remarqué quelque chose, d'autant plus que l'Enfer ne peut être ouvert que dans le monde réel, à moins d'utiliser des Kidôs interdits. Nos détecteurs ont cependant localisé une forte augmentation de Reiatsu dans l'endroit que nous avons le moins d'informations. Vous savez maintenant d'où vient la menace, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils ne viennent pas de la Soul Society mais au monde des Hollows : le Hueco Mundo. Donc quelqu'un ou un objet a fait quelque chose au Hueco Mundo. »

Tous les Shinigamis présents écarquillèrent les yeux alors la menace était le Hueco Mundo, hein ? De très mauvais souvenir refaisaient surface surtout au Capitaine Hitsugaya : l'épisode Aizen Sôsuke passait encore mal depuis tout ce petit bout temps.

« Bien alors je veux que la sécurité du Sereitei se renforce. Nous devons nous préparer au cas où il y aurait des problèmes dans le Rukongai. J'ai déjà préparé ma liste.

– De quoi tu nous parles Yama-jii ? S'interrogea le dénommé Kyôraku Shunsui. Quelle liste ?

– Imbécile. Arrête de poser des questions inutiles, crois-tu vraiment que j'en parlerai pas, Shunsui ? Répondit d'un ton agacé le vieux Shinigami qui secoua négativement la tête. »

Le Capitaine de la Huitième division se contenta de répondre avec un simple sourire gêné par la situation.

« Comme je le disais, nous allons seulement surveiller les districts 1 à 6, vu que ce sont les plus grands, chaque district sera surveillé par deux divisions. Expliqua le Capitaine Commandant. Seules la Première et Quatrième division resteront dans le Seireitei. La Douzième sera seule, vu sa technologie. Alors commençons la liste :

Premier District : Deuxième division et Septième division.

Deuxième District : Troisième division et Huitième division.

Troisième District : Cinquième division et Neuvième division.

Quatrième District : Sixième division et Onzième division.

Cinquième District : Dixième division et Treizième division.

Sixième District : Douzième Division.

La réunion est levée ! Résonna la voix de Yamamoto en déposant sa canne au sol. Allez surveiller le Rukongai, pendant au moins trois heures ! Et cherchez le moindre indice sur cette affaire ! »

Tous les capitaines sortirent de la salle. À peu près tous partirent avec leurs coéquipier même si c'était le Capitaine Zaraki ou Kuchiki. Une bonne organisation s'imposait clairement dans le Seireitei en entier. Les problèmes reprenaient doucement, visiblement.

**Soul Society – Rukongai – Quatrième District.**

« Où est Zaraki et sa division ? Souffla Byakuya Kuchiki. Ils se sont sûrement perdus encore une fois.

– Sûrement, Capitaine. Répondit le dénommé Abarai Renji en inspectant les lieux.

– Renji, va chercher Zaraki. Ordonna le noble d'un ton relativement sec. »

Putain non ! Le vice Capitaine voulait à tout prix éviter ce genre de situation : chercher la Onzième Division. Mais lorsque le téléphone sonna ce fut une joie non descriptible qui parcourait le Shinigami. Les Reiatsus des Hollows s'y trouvaient, non loin d'eux. Espérons simplement que son Capitaine soit assez clément pour le laisser faire quelques excursions !

D'un mouvement de tête, Byakuya incita vivement à son Lieutenant de partir, pour régler ce problème.

« Comptez sur moi, Capitaine ! »

Grâce à quelques Shunpo, l'ami d'enfance de Kuchiki Rukia se trouva face des Hollows plutôt petits, ils devraient être un peu près de la même taille que lui. Environ quatre, même s'il demeurait Abarai Renji, sous-estimer ses adversaires pourrait lui être fatal !

« Vous autres, allez mettre les habitants à l'abri ! Je m'occupe de ces bestioles ! »

Les Shinigamis ayant accompagnés le Lieutenant s'exécutèrent rapidement. Renji reporta son attention vers les Hollows assoiffés de sang. Dégainant son épée, le Vice-Capitaine se jeta droit dans la bataille.

« _**Hurle, Zabimaru ! **_»

Le Zanpakutô de Renji changea radicalement de forme et s'allongea pour s'abattre sur un des Hollow, le sabre allait le découper en deux. Ce dernier esquiva assez facilement à la grande surprise du jeune homme à l'aide d'un … sonido ? Dans ce cas ne se sont pas des simples Hollows, mais des Gillians ?! Mais ils étaient petits, bon tant pis, il fallait les tuer !

Une de ces bêtes entailla légèrement le flanc gauche du Shinigami. Renji esquiva habilement un coup de griffe en s'abaissant rapidement. Le Shinigami para une autre patte à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. Le Lieutenant commençait sérieusement à reculer, là ! Ce dernier sauta vers l'arrière pour prendre de la distance, un autre de ces Hollow apparu juste derrière lui et tenta de le transpercer le dos. Sans réussite, puisque le Shunpô fut rapidement utilisé. Le Vice-Capitaine saisi immédiatement le poignet d'une de ces créatures, qui avait tenté de lui planter la tête.

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! Clama Renji en renvoyant violemment son adversaire sur le sol. »

Abarai sauta en arrière afin d'esquiver de nouveau ces créatures plutôt synchronisés, son Zabimaru s'allongea pour percuter un Hollow qui rejoint son compère un peu plus loin. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le Vice-Capitaine demeurait en difficulté. Les autres Hollows encercla Renji, une de ces choses attaqua le Shinigami, néanmoins le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division bloqua l'attaque tandis qu'un autre assez loin du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges prépara un … Cero ?! Le rayon rougeâtre partit en direction du détenteur de Zabimaru. Une explosion retentit qui attira l'attention de Byakuya ainsi qu'Ikkaku Madarame et Yumuchika Ayasegawa qui partirent instantanément vers le lieu d'impact.

Sur le champ de bataille, la fumée recouvrait toujours ce dernier jusqu'à qu'une tornade fit son apparition en compagnie du Lieutenant qui portait une sorte de fourrure sur lui.

« _Bankai, __**Hihio Zabimaru**_ _!_ »

Le Zanpakutô ressemblait désormais à un serpent géant avec une tête de babouin. Un Hollow se jeta sur Renji Abarai mais Hihio Zabimaru vint littéralement l'attaquer en pleine côte : la créature masquée se fit découpé en deux et au même moment un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage d'Abarai Renji, les autres Hollows attaquèrent tous ensembles et heureusement il semblerait qu'ils étaient très proche, parfait pour une grosse attaque.

« _**Hikotsu Taiho**_ _!_ »

Le serpent à la tête de babouin cracha un rayon d'une grande puissance, l'explosion fut assez importante plus que d'habitude en tout cas. L'ancien membre de la Onzième division semblait essouffler vu qu'il a utilisé beaucoup de reiatsu pour son Hikotsu Taiho. À sa grande surprise les Hollow, étaient simplement blessés, mis-à-part un vu qu'il ne restait que son pied. Mais les autres voyaient leurs blessures se soignaient doucement, la régénération instantanée ?!

Un Hollow pointa ses griffes en direction du Shinigami. La vitesse de l'attaque fut plutôt rapide, néanmoins Hihio Zabimaru se mit en opposition de la griffe. Le choc souleva de la fumée, cependant le deuxième Hollow apparut et attaqua vers la tête, ses yeux s'élargirent vivement, il ne l'avait même pas vu ! Un fracas aigu se fit entendre facilement : les griffes furent parées par une lance.

« Alors Abarai, pas capable de vaincre des merdes ? Provoqua Ikkaku Madarame qui venait d'arriver et repoussa par le même occasion son opposant.

– Désolé, Ikkaku-san. Vous avez dû intervenir, mais je pense que vous seriez dans la même situation que moi. Ou pire.

– Répète ça pour voir ?! Hurla le chauve, en étant vraiment en colère suite aux propos de Renji.

– Vous alliez perdre ! Ajouta son interlocuteur d'un ton qui se voulait provocateur.

– Que c'est laid d'assister une dispute aussi moche. Déplora de son côté Yumuchika en posant sa main sur son front. »

Mais leurs attentions se portèrent sur les adversaires en face d'eux. Subitement, deux grandes pressions spirituelles statufiaient complètement les gradés qui se trouvaient ici. Des ombres marchaient lentement, la première semblait assez grande, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. Quant à la seconde, ce ne fut d'autre que Kuchiki Byakuya.

« Quoi ? C'est pas fini, là ? S'étonna Kenpachi en voyant les deux Hollows.

– Renji, je vois que tu es incapable de vaincre des adversaires de seconde zone. Déclara le Capitaine de la Sixième Division en fermant les paupières.

– … Désolé. S'excusa brièvement le concerné en s'inclinant respectueusement.

– T'étais où Ikkaku hein ? Demanda Kenpachi alors que lui aussi s'était perdu.

– Capitaine il … il y avait Yumichika aussi ! Hurla le Troisième siège et son ami paniquait largement. »

Les trois Shinigami ne purent parler plus longtemps car les Hollow se mirent en action et attaquèrent les deux Capitaines. D'un vif Shunpô, le noble esquiva l'offensive de la créature et pointa son doigt vers cette dernière. Le Hollow semblait bien en mauvaise posture pour prétendre une contre-attaque.

_« Hado n°4 : __**Byakurai**__._ Souffla ce dernier en plissant son regard gris. »

Le rayon bleu fonça à vive allure pour aller dans l'épaule droite du Hollow. L'attaque eut son effet : un trou était présent, témoignant de toute l'efficacité du coup. Le Hollow fut légèrement projeté vers l'arrière. Byakuya ne termina pas son travail de la sorte, il dégaina rapidement son Zanpakutô.

« _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura**__. »_

La lame se sépara en une multitude de fleurs qui s'écrasa sur le Hollow. Le monstre s'envola rapidement dans un bâtiment, causant au passage, un nuage de fumée. Ne lui laissant guère le temps de respirer, d'un autre Shunpô, le grand frère de Rukia se retrouva derrière son adversaire.

_« Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujokoro**__._ »

Les six pointes de lumières vinrent emprisonner la créature hostile, plus loin Renji semblait surpris à quel point son Capitaine était devenu puissant. Quant à Kenpachi, un combat totalement sauvage se déroulait. Du sang s'écoula dans toutes les directions, le propriétaire de ce liquide provenait que du Hollow. Un coup d'épée d'une grande violence s'abattit sur le bras du monstre, malgré la réaction du Hollow, le bras fut découpé et arracha un hurlement de douleur. Le Shinigami termina par un coup de Zanpakutô sur le masque. La créature faisait désormais de l'histoire ancienne.

« C'était chiant. Se plaint le Capitaine de la Onzième Division en quittant déjà les lieux.

– Ramenons ce Hollow aux quartiers de la Douzième Division. »

Les gradés quittèrent rapidement les lieux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sauraient dire comment ses Hollow étaient devenus aussi puissant. Cela devenait clairement problématique.

**Ailleurs dans un lieu sombre …**

Une ombre traversa doucement les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une porte. L'ombre en question ressemblait à une jeune femme, elle avait une chevelure longue noire ainsi que des yeux argentés. Elle entra dans la salle, cette dernière était assez espacée, et elle se prosterna mais vit rapidement un cadavre. Celui du Grand Fisher ? La dernière venue plissa son regard.

« Tu m'as été utile mais c'est la fin pour toi, mon ami … »

L'être ayant prononcé ces paroles se trouvait au-dessus de la jeune femme. Un jeune homme en apparence, des cheveux courts noirs, arrivant à son cou, des yeux rubis et long manteau blanc.

« Si je peux me permettre Kigen-sama … nous aurions pu l'utiliser davantage. Déclara platement la subordonnée.

– Disons qu'il a déjà accompli sa tâche. Les Shinigamis devront d'abord enquêter sur les Hollows que j'ai dispersé aux alentours, cela suffira à nous couvrir.

– Bien. Et nous sommes pour prêt à partir pour la ville de Karakura dès lors que vous en donnerez l'ordre.

– Bon travail … allez-y alors. »

La concernée hocha la tête avant de quitter à ce qui devait ressembler à la salle du trône. Que les Shinigami se préparent car ils ne seront d'aucune pitié. Le dénommé Kigen sourit légèrement, la guerre va maintenant être lancée. Baissant légèrement son regard, légèrement dissimulé par sa chevelure ébène.

« Voyons voir comment tu vas réagir … »

_Shinigami, essayez d'être amusant pour nous. Je me ferais un plaisir de tous vous exterminez. Pour récupérer notre bien …_

_**To be continued …**_


	3. Bataille à Karakura

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que je publie assez rapidement mais parce que dans les prochains jours, ce sera plus compliqué pour moi ! Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3 : Bataille à Karakura**

**Sereitei – Bureau du Capitaine–Commandant**

D'après les rapports du Capitaine Kuchiki, des Hollows plus puissants que prévu avaient fait leurs apparitions. Il fallait prendre des informations sur le Grand Fisher et les autres. Yamamoto Genryûsai continuait de fixer lentement l'horizon, porteur de messages plutôt lugubres.

« Capitaine-Commandant ! D'autres disparitions ont encore eu lieu ! Intervint la voix de Sasakibe qui entra dans la salle.

– Je vois, les disparitions ont-elles lieu au Rukongai ? Répondit avec son ton habituel.

– Oui mon Commandant ! »

Les sourcils froncés, le leader des Shinigamis reporta son attention sur l'horizon ténébreux. À aucun moment, la situation ne devait lui échapper, il fallait montrer que tout était sous contrôle. Yamamoto fit signe à son bras-droit de disposer pour le moment, comment cela se faisait-il que des Hollows aient autant changer, et ce, de manière si radicale ?

_Était-ce … lui … ?_

**Karakura – Boutique Urahara**

« Je vois, alors ça peut aussi atteindre le Monde Réel ? Dit Yoruichi Shihouin au téléphone.

– Oui, Yoruichi-sama. Répondit son interlocutrice, Soi Fon. »

Kisuke Urahara préférait ne pas rentrer dans la conversation. Sinon, le Capitaine Soi Fon pourrait bien le frapper et cela pourrait faire très mal enfin moralement, donc il ne se contentait simplement d'écouter la conversation.

« Kisuke, d'après Soi Fon, le Grand Fisher serait revenu à la vie. Tu sais bien qu'Isshin l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara la jeune femme.

– Bien sûr, Yoruichi-san ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la limite du pouvoir de la personne ou de l'objet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Imagine simplement qu'ils peuvent ressusciter n'importe qui, cela voudrait dire qu'ils auront le pouvoir de la vie et de la mort. Dans ce cas là … nous avons peu de chance de l'emporter. »

**Karakura – Maison d'Ishida Uryu**

Le Quincy sentait des choses bien différentes aux alentours de la ville, effectivement, ses dons de perceptions de Reiatsu l'aidaient grandement pour voir la différence dans l'atmosphère. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Oui, il ressentait la venue d'une chose qu'il semblait possédait quelque chose de différent.

Il fallait avoir le cœur net.

Ishida sortit de la maison et partit avec son Hirenkyaku pour se retrouver dans une rue sombre et déserte. Pas une seule âme égarée, rien mis-à-part quelques ombres entièrement vêtues de blanc, dissimulés par leurs capuches.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna lentement le Quincy. »

Pas de réponse ? Très bien, c'état à priori tous des humains, ils avaient des tenus blanches. Une des ombres décolla du sol grâce à un rapide Sonido et tenta de donner un … coup d'épée ? Oui. Malgré la surprise du jeune homme il parvint à l'esquiver d'un bond sur le côté.

L'homme en question semblait plutôt grand et il avait des yeux noirs, ses cheveux possédaient la même teinte, sa peau semblait assez sombre aussi. Rien de très extravaguant.

Le Quincy pouvait voir que le groupe était scindé en deux : une personne se trouvait plus vers l'arrière pour ne pas dire tout à l'arrière. Il ne sentait que sa présence et le second groupe restait devant le nouveau venu. Mais le plus inquiétant, cela restait que son ennemi venait d'utiliser un Sonido.

« Vous êtes des Arrancars ? Finit par déclarer le étudiant en plissant son regard.

– Des quoi ? Arrancar ? Ne nous insulte pas ! Grogna le Hollow en disparaissant du champ de vision d'Ishida. Ce sont les minutes qui te restent à vivre qui devraient t'intéresser ! »

Réapparaissant derrière le étudiant, l'assaillant abattit son sabre immaculé d'une violence certaine mais rata sa cible : faisant preuve d'une certaine agilité, elle se décala à vive allure sur sa gauche.

Dans tous les cas, le Quincy avait bel et bien raison : des choses se tramaient ici, il fallait découvrir quoi ! Dans un tourbillon de lumière bleuté, Uryû fit apparaître son arc dans sa main gauche. Après un tir chargé, il laissa une flèche de la même teinte filer à toute allure sur son adversaire du jour. Ce dernier esquissa un large sourire de provocation avant de soulever son sabre pour complètement balayer l'assaut.

« T'as rien de mieux ?! »

Bien, Ishida continua de lancer quelques flèches, son ennemi parvint à toutes les bloquer. Un puissant coup de pied renvoya le Quincy, il se rattrapa sans trop de problème en posant sa main gauche au sol. Le jeune étudiant donna quelques autres flèches bleutées sur son adversaire qui les évita convenablement. Le fils de Ryûken continua de tirer quelques autres projectiles qui touchèrent cette fois-ci sa cible qui s'écrasa plus loin, dans un petit nuage de fumée. Visiblement touchée sur sa côte. Derrière ses lunettes, Ishida plissa le regard, il n'avait pas beaucoup de Reishi vu qu'il se trouvait dans le monde des Humains. Le combat ne partait pas en sa faveur. Surtout quand des mystérieuses personnes faisaient leurs apparitions.

Mais pas question de baisser les bras.

« _**Licht Regen**_ ! »

La nuée de flèche partit à vive allure, renforçant les tremblements dans la terre. Quelques millièmes de secondes s'écoulèrent et pourtant il sentit une douleur dans l'épaule droite, ce gars avait évité sa technique aussi facilement ?!

« Hé Marcus, dépêche-toi ! Elle va bientôt terminer le rituel ! Grogna une voix parmi les compagnons du dénommé Marcus. Si elle voit que t'as pas fini, tu seras mort !

– Quoi ? Ok, je m'en occupe. »

Alors qu'Ishida déposa un genou au sol, tentant de reprendre un peu de souffle, il releva son regard clair : apparemment, la personne désignée se situait au fond de la grande rue. Et ils avaient parlé d'un rituel … qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire au juste … ?

Mais pas le temps de se concentrer là-dessus. Vu que le Hollow passa à l'attaque, visiblement pressé d'en finir tout de suite ce conflit. Marcus donna un autre coup d'épée sur la jambe droite et arracha une grimace de douleur au fils de Ryûken. Ce dernier lança une autre flèche, encore raté. La lame blessa davantage la jambe droite, Ishida posa un genou au sol, l'envahisseur continua sur sa lancée. Son adversaire sauta malgré sa jambe droite, il put esquiver l'épée et il laissa partir d'autres flèches. Quelques unes touchèrent malgré tout son opposant qui se fit projeté plus loin dans la ruelle.

« Mince ! Fulmina l'étudiant en serrant les dents. »

L'instant suivant il sentit sa côte se faire violemment frapper par un coup de pied. Ishida Uryu se fit rapidement propulser vers un bâtiment, le jeune homme parvint à reprendre ses positions en déposant son genou gauche au sol. Cependant, son adversaire ne le laissa pas respirer, il entama un nouvel assaut et frappa d'un coup d'épée en direction du ventre ennemi. Le Quincy avait su réagir rapidement en faisant un rapide bond vers les airs, il lança par la suite, une salve de flèches. Une petite explosion eut lieue, pourtant le jeune homme put constater que son adversaire était derrière lui et assena un coup de son sabre.

On pouvait voir le corps du Quincy chuter lourdement, ayant quelques difficultés à reprendre son souffle.

« C'est terminé Quincy, pour être franc je pensais pas que cette race était aussi nulle. Lâcha le Hollow en train de préparer un puissant Cero. »

Les particules écarlates formant son attaque se rassemblèrent en masse depuis la main gauche de l'assaillant. Il éclata d'une rire sardonique, chargeant toujours plus sa prochaine offensive. Pourtant, arrêtant son rire, il finit par élargir ses yeux : son attaque … perdait de la puissance … ? Comment … ?

Au vu de l'arc pointé dans sa direction, son opposant était le responsable. Et surtout … les particules affluaient toutes dans sa direction.

« J'attendais une attaque de ce genre, étant donné que le monde réel n'a pas beaucoup de reishi je vais me servir du tiens. Répliqua le étudiant en chargeant une flèche. Contemple maintenant le vrai pouvoir des Quincys … _**Licht Regen.**_ _»_

De nombreuses flèches fusèrent en direction de l'adversaire et l'attaque fut son effet : une explosion retentit dans la nuit, cette attaque n'avait rien avoir avec la précédente. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le corps du Hollow qui chuta mais ce dernier se réceptionna, la surprise du dernier cité pouvait facilement être lu : un pentagramme était présent et … il se trouvait au centre.

« Cette fois, c'est terminé, assura Ishida en lançant la fiole. Voici _**Sprenger**__. _Honnêtement, je ne te pensais pas aussi faible. Articula le Quincy en faisant quelques pas vers les autres Hollow.

– Enfoiré ! »

Une grande colonne bleutée s'éleva immédiatement vers les cieux, provoquant un léger tremblement de terre, la cape blanche d'Ishida se balançait dans toutes les directions au vu de la violence du vent, provoqué par Sprenger. Se retournant vers le groupe, le Quincy pointa son arc bleuté.

« Maintenant qui est le suivant ? Demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

– Sois pas trop fier d'avoir battu Marcus. Répondit un des Hollow d'un ton menaçant.

– Laissez le moi. »

Une voix d'un homme moins robuste que le précédent, il n'était pas très grand,il devait faire 1m68, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs et ses yeux avaient une couleur verte. Une veste en cuir noire lui arrivait jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Quant au bas, il restait dans le noir. Il dégaina son épée de sa main droite, toujours en plantant ses paupières dans celles du jeune homme, sa lame semblait d'un gris métallisé assez éclatant tout de même. Sa garde formait un petit arc de cercle bleuté, tandis que le manche restait dans la couleur grise. Le nouveau venu ne disposait pas d'un Reiatsu monstrueux non plus, à première vue.

« C'est parti. Souffla-t-il, pour lui-même. »

Ce dernier fonça vers son opposant, Ishida lâcha plusieurs flèches mais le résultat fut autre. Un rapide Sonido fut employé et il se retrouva derrière son opposant, sa lame entailla la jambe gauche, la cible put rapidement partir. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts anticipa ses mouvements et attaqua encore la jambe gauche, cette fois Ishida tomba sur le sol.

Rassemblant ses forces, celui-ci lança quelques flèches en direction de cet être qui évita habilement chacune de ses attaques. Ce dernier apparut juste devant le Quincy, la cible laissa partir une flèche, le jeune homme écrasa littéralement la flèche entre sa main gauche. Le Quincy fronça ses sourcils, ce gars demeurait clairement d'un autre niveau que le précédent, en reculant, il lâcha plusieurs flèches à la suite.

Aucun de ses projectiles n'atteignit son opposant, cela demeurait relativement agaçant pour Ishida. Ce dernier esquiva in-extremis la lame de son opposant, mettant son arc en opposition, il para le coup du jeune homme aux yeux vert. Mince ! Son état demeurait vraiment être précaire pour pouvoir combattre efficacement. Il disparut à la dernière seconde afin de ne pas se faire trancher la tête, le Quincy semblait réellement en difficulté là.

Ishida lâcha deux puissantes flèches vers son opposant à la chevelure sombre, il se débarrassa des deux flèches en deux coups d'épées.

Une large blessure se forma sur l'épaule de l'ancien lycéen, il tomba à genou, le souffle coupé, depuis quand était-il apparu ?!

Son adversaire s'avança et tenta de décapiter son opposant, il disparut en Hirenkyaku derrière lui. Il tira une flèche dans son dos, aucun effet : l'assaillant esquiva son attaque et lacéra sa jambe de nouveau. Ishida chuta lourdement au sol, peinant à se relever.

« Tu as été trop affaibli pour prétendre te battre contre moi. Maintenant adieu. Déclara l'homme en préparant son attaque sur le jeune homme. »

La lame partit mais le poignet fut attrapé par une main, ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux avant de se retirer via à un Sonido. Le responsable disposait également d'une veste en cuir marron, une chevelure noire, une taille imposante.

« … Sado-kun … ?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ishida. Je prends la relève. Répondit Sado Yasutora en lâchant le poignet de son adversaire. »

Il possédait déjà son _Brazo Derecho del Gigante _et Chad ne quittait pas des yeux son nouvel opposant. Ce dernier demeurait vraiment puissant s'il avait pu battre Ishida sans qu'il ne possède la moindre égratignure. La prudence s'imposait clairement.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda Chad en se méfiant.

– Je m'appelle Kuraishi. Le reste ne t'es pas indispensable. »

Sado fonça directement sur le dénommé Kuraishi qui souleva sa lame, la collision entre le poing de Sado et la lame fit frémir la terre. D'un léger bond en arrière, le mexicain évita le sabre de son adversaire. Prenant appui sur le sol, il se lança à l'assaut de son adversaire, son bras droit laissa échapper un puissant rayon bleuté que son adversaire découpa sans vraiment trop de soucis.

Le jeune homme apparut soudainement devant son assaillant qui arqua légèrement un sourcil, le bras de Chad vint saisir la lame et le projeta violemment sur le sol. Kuraishi disparut ensuite en Sonido et échappa donc au seconde coup de Sado. Le petit fils d'Abuelo fonça de nouveau, la meilleur défense était l'attaque. Son poing fusa rapidement vers le brun qui para de nouveau le coup, son pied vint menacer Kuraishi qui fit un bond en arrière.

Son bras droit scintilla d'une nouvelle lumière qui illumina les environs.

« _**El Directo**__. »_

Un puissant rayon bleu fonça à toute allure sur son adversaire qui sauta vers le ciel. Sado partit immédiatement à sa poursuite, Kuraishi fusa rapidement vers l'adversaire métisse, sa lame percuta le Fullbring de Chad qui s'envola à une allure importante sur le sol. Le Hollow contempla l'ampleur de son attaque, l'ancien lycéen se releva difficilement. Cette bataille ridicule s'achevait ici, il usa de son Sonido afin de se retrouver dans le dos de Sado Yasutora qui fit volte-face immédiatement. Tenant son épée à deux mains, il abattit fermement son sabre. Chad se fit souffler violemment et passa plusieurs bâtiments à la suite, Kuraishi partit à la poursuite du détenteur du Fullbring. Ce dernier se releva à vitesse grand V et contre toute attente bloqua efficacement le sabre de son étrange bouclier qui était compris dans le bras droit.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Lança le mexicain. _Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo__, __**la Muerte **__! »_

Une grande explosion repoussa loin Kuraishi qui finit par se rattraper sur le sol, Ishida écarquilla ses yeux, depuis quand son ami avait de tels progrès ?! Tant mieux pour le jeune homme aux lunettes. Le brun resserra son emprise sur son épée, une aura rouge l'entoura. Sado apparut ensuite, armé de ses deux bras relativement étrange.

« Assez joué maintenant. »

Il disparut soudainement des yeux de Chad, il sentit son sang coulait depuis sa côte sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier. Kuraishi affligea d'autres coups d'épées que l'ancien lycéen put bloquer avec efficacité. Sado contre-attaqua avec son bras gauche, néanmoins, sa cible se trouva dans son dos, faisant une certaine preuve d'agilité, Chad fit une roulade sur le côté. Kuraishi souleva sa main gauche, une sphère rougeâtre se forma sous les yeux bien concentré de Sado Yasutora. Le jeune homme relâcha le puissant Cero, ce dernier fusa à toute allure sur le mexicain. Il mit son bras-droit comme rempart, une grande explosion retentit. Le corps fumant de Chad s'écrasa complètement sur le sol, son bras avait bien atténué les dégâts, impressionnant. Vainement, une flèche visa sa tête.

D'un simple mouvement, Kuraishi évita sans peine l'assaut.

« Puisque tu désires mourir en premier, je vais exaucer ton vœu. »

Le brun souleva sa lame juste devant Ishida qui écarquilla ses yeux, son arme s'abaissa brutalement.

Un bruit de lame attira son attention, une énorme épée venait de se mettre en opposition. La personne possédait un kimono noir, ayant un col blanc et noir. Une chevelure orangée assez inhabituelle qui voletait au gré du vent.

« Sérieusement Ishida, t'as pas marre que je vienne tout le temps te sauver ? Se moqua une voix qu'Ishida détestait à plusieurs reprises.

– La … ferme … Kurosaki. Rétorqua difficilement le concerné.

– Je m'en occupe. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant était bien présent, il prit le corps d'Ishida et le mit à l'abri de tous dégâts suite aux prochains combats qui risquent de s'annoncer. D'un Shunpô le Shinigami se retrouva devant l'adversaire de son « _collègue »,_ il dégaina Zangetsu et déclara :

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Exigea presque Ichigo Kurosaki en pointant sa lame.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit d'un ton très calme Kuraishi. »

En inspectant lui-même, Ichigo porta son regard ambré vers les différents protagonistes autour, ces derniers paraissaient bien confiants, excepté Kuraishi qui conservait un masque de froideur. Le Shinigami Remplaçant ressentait également le pouvoir de quelqu'un autre au fond la rue, il fallait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans sa ville natale. D'un coin d'œil, le rouquin s'aperçut que les blessures de ses amis nécessitaient les soins d'Inoue et faire traîner le combat ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Une violente aura bleutée explosa depuis son corps, faisant tiquer ses adversaires.

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais rapidement me débarrasser de vous ! »

_**To be continued …**_


	4. Confrontation

**Chapitre 4 :**** Confrontation**

Le vent frais fit voleter la tenue de Shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo, ce dernier déposa son regard ambre sur les nombreux opposants devant lui. Apparemment, cet homme qui avait battu Ishida et Chad boxait dans une catégorie différente que ses compères. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se déroulait ici mais ses amis étaient en danger, inutile d'avoir plus de raisons de se battre.

« C'est parti ! »

S'étant élancé directement sur Kuraishi, Ichigo souleva son Zangetsu. La cible plissa son regard et empoigna plus solidement son épée présente dans sa main droite. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, soulevant la poussière et débris au passage, l'avantage penchait pour le Shinigami. Repoussant son ennemi, le rouquin poursuivit son offensive d'un mouvement horizontal, teinté d'une certaine violence.

Cependant, la réaction rapide de Kuraishi lui permit d'éviter le coup en sautant, le Hollow pointa ensuite son sabre vers le lycéen et un rapide Bala sortit. Devant une proximité trop importante, Ichigo ne pouvait pas esquiver le projectile : faisant preuve d'une agilité plutôt surprenante, le rouquin balaya l'offensive.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns réapparut ensuite dans le dos de Kurosaki, ayant profité d'une ouverture intéressante à exploiter.

« C'est terminé. »

Son épée traversa vivement la distance entre les deux opposants, il allait lui découper la tête d'un seul mouvement !

« Je ne crois pas ! »

Faisant volte-face à une allure plus que soutenue, Ichigo repoussa dans un premier temps la lame adverse. Les yeux de l'assaillant s'élargirent vivement avant qu'un autre mouvement du Shinigami Remplaçant n'expédie violemment son adversaire dans un bâtiment à proximité.

« Apparemment ils n'attaquent pas tous en même temps … Souffla Ichigo pour lui-même en surveillant attentivement les mouvements des autres. »

Son ennemi finit par sortir des gravats, secouant négativement la tête. Reprenant de la consistance, Kuraishi s'élança et Ichigo l'attendait patiemment, la lame de Zangetsu rencontra l'épée de ce gars. Une explosion de lumière éblouit les lieux. Les belligérants reculèrent chacun de leur côté, Ichigo se stabilisa assez facilement, il s'approcha en Shunpô, et assena un coup sur la nuque de son adversaire, celui-ci para l'offensive en reculant sur plusieurs mètres de distance.

Le Shinigami repartit à l'assaut et abattit son épée mais son opposant parvint à la bloquer bien qu'il perdit tout de même du terrain. Tiquant légèrement, l'assaillant disparut en Sonido, plus loin, histoire de se reposer légèrement. Le rouquin chargea rapidement du Reiatsu avant qu'une aura bleue entoura Zangetsu, il envoya un puissant rayon d'énergie vers son opposant. Ce dernier sauta pour éviter l'assaut mais une fois dans les airs, Ichigo était déjà devant lui et abaissa brutalement son épée. Cette fois-ci le subordonné s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, il se ressaisit rapidement, évitant au passage le puissant coup d'épée d'Ichigo.

Le rouquin fit volte-face et bloqua l'attaque de Kuraishi qui élargit son regard, Ichigo le repoussa plus loin. D'un mouvement dans le vent, le jeune homme provoqua une vague d'énergie bleue qui fonça à toute allure sur le brun. Trop tard pour esquiver, il tint fermement son épée de ses deux mains, il fit un mouvement, comme un arc de cercle, des lumières bleutées accompagnèrent l'arc de cercle.

« _**Yaiba no Ame**__. »_

De nombreuses lumières bleues se matérialisèrent rapidement en épées, elles fusèrent rapidement sur la vague d'énergie. La pluie de lame passa aisément l'énergie crée par le rouquin au regard légèrement élargis. Ce dernier usa rapidement de son Shunpô afin d'esquiver au mieux cette technique, des nombreuses traces de sang avaient été laissé dans le chemin du Shinigami. Ichigo se reposa au sol et jeta un léger regard à ses blessures, notamment sur son bras gauche où le sang affluait.

« Ce n'est pas encore suffisant … il en faudra plus pour me vaincre. Affirma le Shinigami Remplaçant.

– Je sais bien ça. Répondit le Hollow. »

Il plaça sa main devant lui et de la lumière rouge commença à apparaître et prenant forme d'une sphère. Il aurait mieux fallu se taire, songea vivement l'hybride aux cheveux oranges.

« _**Cero**_. Souffla Kuraishi. »

Le rayon rouge partit à vive allure, le Shinigami écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce gars puisse envoyer ce rapide Cero.

Une explosion retentit, plus loin Ishida Uryu put voir le combat malgré la force de Kurosaki, il pourrait avoir des dégâts si le Cero de ce type le touchait. Le Hollow, lui, regarda les dommages son attaque, Kurosaki Ichigo réapparut avec un Shunpô. Il possédait des blessures au niveau des bras mais il avait esquivé la grosse partie de l'attaque et mit son sabre sur l'épaule comme souvent. Eh bah, les deux techniques de Kuraishi lui donnèrent pas mal de difficultés !

« Tss … j'avoue que je t'ai un peu sous-estimé au final … Lança Ichigo Kurosaki en regardant ses blessures. »

Plaçant son Zanpakutô légèrement en biais à sa droite, une éclatante lumière bleutée explosa subitement depuis Zangetsu. Les yeux du rouquin luisirent de la même teinte que son aura qui dévorait de plus en plus les environs. Des pierres se détachèrent littéralement du sol, provoquant des tremblements, de quoi inquiéter son adversaire à la mine surprise.

« Voici ma réponse. _**Getsuga Tenshô**_. »

Un grand rayon d'énergie explosa depuis son Zanpakutô. Une puissante explosion illumina les cieux sombres de Karakura, cette fois-ci, le corps de l'intéressé retomba brutalement sur le sol, créant un petit nuage de fumée. Les cheveux et son Shihakushô dansant à travers le vent, Ichigo se contenta d'observer les dégâts de son Getsuga Tenshô. Éliminer son adversaire avec ce coup l'étonnerait grandement, quand bien même la puissance dégagée.

Le concerné possédait des blessures, surtout au niveau des bras. Il avait visiblement mis son sabre en opposition. Néanmoins, Kuraishi se releva péniblement et prit son sabre malgré ses blessures. Ichigo le fixa et plissa son regard, ce gars ne pourrait pas se battre efficacement vu l'état de ses bras.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber. Lâcha le Shinigami Remplaçant.

– Pas … encore … Murmura maladroitement le concerné.

– Comme tu veux. Conclut-il, les paupières closes. »

Kurosaki Ichigo partit encore une fois à l'assaut, il devait finir rapidement avec lui : Zangetsu traversa le vent puisque Kuraishi usa de son Sonido pour être en hauteur. L'habitant de Karakura put voir les mouvements du Hollow, il utilisa son Shunpô pour se retrouver juste en face de lui et donna un coup de sa lame. Kuraishi s'écrasa sur le sol, Ichigo fonça rapidement vers le lieu d'impact. La cible parvint à rouler sur le côté, évitant in-extremis l'offensive. Alors qu'il tenta d'amorcer une contre-attaque, Kurosaki interrompit son projet d'un violent revers qui repoussa au loin son adversaire. Maintenant, c'était terminé … !

« C'est intéressant. Murmura une voix, comme un écho. »

Une énorme colonne d'énergie rouge fit arrêter le mouvement du Shinigami. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?! Une forme apparut lentement dans le champ de vision du roux. Une ombre sortit de cette dernière, une femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux argenté, ses mains étaient complètement ensanglantées et tenaient un sabre. Un long manteau blanc disposant de quelques motifs argentés volait au gré du vent qui soufflait, un col noir et blanc se trouvait également sur le manteau. Une ceinture noire collait bien à la tenue de la jeune femme, son bas demeurait également blanc. Un collier argentée doté d'une pierre saphir se trouvait au-dessus de sa poitrine.

« Le rituel de libération est finie maintenant. Déclara la femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Quoi ?! Mais t'es qui toi ?! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas au rouquin. Du côté du Quincy, il fallait découvrir ce qui se passait ici. Cela devenait vraiment problématique, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas compter sur Kurosaki pour découvrir tout ça. Vu le manque d'intelligence du rouquin aux yeux de l'humain. Quant à Sado-kun, il reprenait lentement mais sûrement ses esprits.

« Arina-sama ! Est-ce que la mission est finie ?! Se demanda un des soldats.

– Pas encore. »

Ichigo fixa la nouvelle venue, son esprit planait dans un flou total : qui est cette femme ? Quel rituel ? Quelle libération ? Quelle mission ? Bon il n'avait qu'une solution de savoir ce qui se tramait …

« Bordel … Fulmina le jeune homme en resserrant sa prise sur son Zanpakutô. »

L'aura émise par cette femme avait de quoi impressionner. Ses yeux se plissèrent … de toute façon, il fallait agir … !

Le Shinigami s'élança dans les airs et concentra beaucoup d'énergie autour de lui et de sa lame. Les soldats commencèrent à s'écarter du chemin d'Ichigo. Même Ishida n'était pas rassurer, mais quel idiot ce Kurosaki ! Seule la brune ne fit aucun geste, sa lame se positionna devant son visage

« _**Getsuga**_ … _**Tenshô**_ ! Hurla le rouquin en relâchant toute l'énergie. »

La technique de Kurosaki Ichigo partit d'une vitesse rare, elle semblait plus puissante et plus volumineuse que la précédente. L'attaque éblouissait tous les environs, il fallait la forcer à faire quelque chose !

« Tu es plutôt imprudent … Souffla Arina, les yeux plissés. »

Une violente explosion provoqua un mini-séisme dans les alentours, Ichigo ne s'était que moyennement retenu dans son assaut. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, se contentant de survoler les dégâts. Subitement, un vent violent se souleva, faisant disperser toute la fumée créée par le Getsuga Tenshô. Une paire d'yeux argentés fit son apparition à travers la fumée. Surprise en soi ? Pas réellement. Déçu ? Probablement. Tenant son Zangetsu de manière maladroite, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu m'as l'air légèrement surpris. Assura la femme en avançant de quelques pas.

– … Enfoirée … Articula Kurosaki, les yeux plissés et les dents serrés. »

Une immense quantité spirituelle apparut, tous les soldats de cette femme tombèrent à genou. Seul Ichigo demeura sur ses jambes bien que des gouttes de transpirations coulèrent sur son visage, ses dents se serrèrent. La pression demeurait trop puissante, Ichigo releva difficilement la tête, cette femme avait un Reiatsu phénoménal … !

« … C'est … quoi cette colonne ? Questionna le Shinigami.

– C'est un appel.

– Un quoi ?

– Je cherche nos « _semblables _»si j'ose dire. »

Ishida ne comprit pas réellement les propos de cette femme. Ses semblables … ? Donc son hypothèse sur les Hollows n'était pas infondée alors …

« Kigen-sama souhaite récupérer son armée, alors je vais les rassembler pour que notre objectif soit atteint.

– Tu veux dire qu'il y a une armée dans cette colonne d'énergie ?! Et c'est qui ce Kigen ?! S'écria le Shinigami.

– Pas exactement, cette colonne d'énergie est entièrement négative et riche en particules d'énergies. Qu'est-ce qui est attiré par le reishi ? Les Hollows de cette ère. Nous attendons suffisamment pour ouvrir quelque chose. Répliqua l'assaillante. »

Le Quincy à lunettes ne savait ce qu'il voulait ouvrir, un Senkaimon ? Après tout la Soul Society devrait voir cette immense quantité spirituelle. Non si c'était le monde des morts ... soit la Soul Society ou l'Enfer. De nombreux Hollows firent leurs apparitions, maintenant le plan était sur le point de débuter. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « _de cette ère _» ?

Les yeux de Kurosaki Ichigo et d'Ishida Uryû s'élargirent en même temps lorsque de nombreuses failles sombres s'ouvrirent dans les cieux de Karakura.

« Des Hollows … ! S'écria le Quincy, toujours à terre.

– Merde … Fulmina Ichigo en resserrant son emprise sur son Zanpakutô. »

Le rouquin fixa un à un les différents Hollows apparaissant de plus en plus. Tiquant légèrement, Ichigo s'élança vivement vers une des bestioles pour abattre violemment sa lourde épée. Son assaut fit son effet et la disparation du Hollow ne l'avançait pas plus que ça finalement ! Les yeux ambres du jeune homme se posèrent sur Arina, présente en bas à le fixer silencieusement. Elle tourna les talons, qu'attendait-elle ?!

Beaucoup d'innocents pourraient en souffrir à cause de cette femme. Et … il _devait _protéger cette ville, si chère à ses yeux.

Une de ces créatures tenta d'affliger un coup de griffe sur le concerné, d'un bond en arrière, le Shinigami Remplaçant évita le coup et expédia un rayon d'énergie bleuté sur son adversaire. Il explosa immédiatement, sans laisser de trace apparente. Le lycéen usa de son Shunpô pour se retrouver à côté du Quincy, Ishida Uryû, affalé au sol.

« Tu peux bouger ? Demanda le rouquin, de dos à son ami.

– Ça devrait aller … Gémit légèrement l'intéressé en s'appuyant sur son coude.

– Hé, te fatigues pas. Je m'en occu-

– _**Ransôtengai. **_»

L'air un peu surpris, Ichigo devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle technique de la part du Quincy. Ce dernier se releva comme si rien n'était alors que l'état de ses jambes préoccupait légèrement le jeune homme aux yeux ambres. Kurosaki reporta son attention vers les subordonnés d'Arina en face de lui.

« Je vais t'aider.

– Non laisse-moi faire, ils sont nombreux alors mes pouvoirs seront plus utiles, je suis bien plus efficace que toi, tu ne feras que me gêner. Provoqua le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

– Qu'est ce t'as dit ?! S'exaspéra l'intéressé en se retournant net vers son camarade de classe. Non t'as raison ce sont des adversaires de ton niveau. Se moqua finalement Ichigo qui au même moment arracha une grimace du Quincy. Mais bon fais attention, on sait jamais.

– Pour qui me prends– tu ? »

Les deux « _amis_ » partirent chacun de leurs côté, Ishida projeta plusieurs centaines de flèches vers les Hollows tandis qu'Ichigo se trouva devant le petit groupe d'ennemi.

Bien, il fallait terminer rapidement avec les subordonnés de la jeune femme. Une aura bleue entoura le Shinigami et mit son sabre devant lui, une flamme de détermination animait ses yeux ambrés. Le sol trembla de manière bien significative, son Reiatsu s'accrût de façon importante.

« Il est temps de terminer cette histoire _… __**Bankai !**_ »

Une puissante explosion d'énergie se déroula devants les yeux des ennemis, ces derniers se faisaient doucement repousser par ce pouvoir. Comment un tel gosse pouvait dégager autant de Reiatsu ?! Une fois la fumée dissipée par une lame complètement noire, l'hybride aux cheveux oranges possédait désormais un tout nouveau kimono : son Shihakushô paraissait bien plus long, de même que ses multiples croix qui ornaient son Bankai et la présence de gants sombres. Son col avait également subi quelques modifications.

« _**Tensa**_ _**Zangetsu**_. Lâcha Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Il pointa sa lame sombre vers ses opposants. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus méfiant quant au pouvoir de ce gamin. Le concerné disparut juste devant un de ces membres surpris par sa vitesse, il dégaina son sabre mais fut projeté violemment sur un bâtiment. Un homme sauta derrière le Shinigami et tenta de viser sa nuque, ce dernier usa de son Shunpô afin d'éviter le coup. De ce fait, Ichigo se situait lui-même dans le dos ennemi, il bénéficiait également d'une excellente ouverture. Kurosaki disparut une nouvelle fois pour esquiver un Bala lâché par Kuraishi.

« Où tu regardes ? Siffla une voix derrière Kuraishi. »

Il fait rapidement volte-face et projeta un rapide Bala … mais il ne vit que le vide, il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la présence de son adversaire derrière lui.

« Tu as du mal à suivre ? Lança le grand frère de Karin et Yuzu. »

Une vague d'énergie bicolore – caractéristique du pouvoir d'Ichigo Kurosaki – explosa rapidement sur son corps. Ce dernier s'écrasa violemment au sol, le sang perlant de plus en plus sur différentes parties de son corps.

Il se releva rapidement et fit un arc de cercle de sa lame.

« _**Yaiba no Ame**__. »_

La pluie de lame s'écrasa rapidement vers Ichigo qui plissa son regard, il parvint à esquiver la moindre lame qui s'approchait de lui sous les yeux ébahis de Kurashi. Arrivant à sa hauteur, le rouquin écrasa son épée tout droit sur son opposant qui parvint à bien parer l'offensive, tout en reculant sérieusement. Tensa Zangetsu scintilla et une explosion à bout portante repoussa le brun. Ichigo bloqua un coup d'épée par un homme aux cheveux gris, il demeurait visiblement âgé. Il recula et pointa son sabre vers le rouquin.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien mais c'est fini ! Meurs devant Sirus-sama ! Sourit le vieil homme en concentrant un rayon pourpre. »

Le rayon sortit du sabre, le Shinigami au Bankai noir contre-attaqua avec une vague d'énergie rouge et noire, devant l'œil surpris du vieil homme, la vague d'Ichigo passa à travers et le dénommé Sirus explosa sous le coup. Plus que deux, ces derniers entourèrent le fils d'Isshin et de Masaki, ils chargèrent des Ceros rapidement.

« Tu pourras pas survivre mec ! Dit l'un deux des hommes.

– Meurs ! »

Les deux rayons écarlates fusèrent simultanément sur leur cible, celle-ci plissa doucement son regard. Le souffle de l'explosion fit vibrer le sol, pourtant, un corps chuta au sol, sous l'œil courroucé du Hollow, ce fut son camarade. Transpercé en plein-ventre par la lame sombre de son Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.

« Tu es le prochain. Annonça le Shinigami.

– Putain ! »

Le rescapé se lança dans un assaut désespéré, Ichigo soupira doucement avant de charger son attaque. Une nouvelle vague sortie de son Zanpakutô et s'écrasa sur son opposant. Le dénommé Kuraishi se releva péniblement des rochers qui s'étaient écrasés sur lui.

« Tu … es bien plus fort que tu en as l'air. Mais … je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Fit doucement le brun, en pointant son épée vers l'aîné des Kurosaki.

– Cela suffit Kuraishi. Coupa soudainement la dénommée Arina Hisshi. La mission est terminée. »

Hein ?! Leurs missions … avait déjà été accompli ?! Se retournant rapidement, Kurosaki Ichigo put apercevoir une chose : une grande porte avait remplacé les innombrables Hollows. Le jeune homme à la chevelure orangée serra les dents, et lorsque la coupable réapparut, il avait une forte envie de la faire payer.

« C'est quoi ça ?! Interrogea Ichigo, avec inquiétude.

– Tu avais déjà l'occasion de le voir n'est-ce pas ? Répondit la jeune femme. »

Ah bon ? Le Shinigami fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire, mais non à moins que …

« C'est l'Enfer, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tous ces Hollows étaient des personnes bien durant leurs vivants et maintenant … »

La colonne d'énergie brilla davantage lorsque ces portes commençaient à s'ouvrir. Mais heureusement pour le rouquin, le processus se déroulait de manière assez lente, apparemment, les envahisseurs accompliraient leurs missions si jamais cette porte s'ouvrait. Les paupières ambrées du jeune homme se posèrent sur Arina, en face de lui. Le vent capricieux secoua leurs chevelures ainsi que de leurs tenues, Ichigo serra avec plus de vigueur son Zanpakutô bicolore.

_Le pouvoir de cette femme … était vraiment impressionnant … son niveau n'avait rien à voir avec les autres subordonnés …_

Mais il n'allait pas assez haut pour le décourager. Une violente aura rouge et noire explosa autour de lui, les deux mains posées sur son Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo pointa son sabre en direction de son ennemie.

« Montre-moi en quoi … tu es si important … Murmura la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, d'un ton lent.

– Je vais t'arrêter ! »

Kurosaki Ichigo décolla du sol, emmenant avec lui une quantité d'énergie non-négligeable. Une spirale rouge et noire enveloppa le corps du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre contre cette femme. La concernée souleva son sabre, s'apprêtant à répondre à son adversaire.

« J'y vais ! Clama le Shinigami Remplaçant au Bankai sombre.

– Approche. Souffla Arina, la lame en avant. »

_**To be continued …**_


	5. Confrontation - Partie 2

**Bonjour ! Avec un long retard (je vous avais prévenu hein ?) voici la suite des aventures !**

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation – Partie 2**

Élancé, Ichigo Kurosaki tint son épée ténébreuse entre ses deux mains et fusa à toute allure en direction de son ennemie. Cette dernière pointa simplement son épée vers le rouquin au regard déterminé. La lame de l'épée demeurait d'une couleur argentée, ornée de petits motifs saphirs. Ayant une garde légèrement arrondie, un étrange symbole qui représentait un masque était greffé au manche de l'épée.

Ichigo donna un coup d'épée d'une violence certaine mais la jeune femme parvenait à soutenir le choc visiblement. Son opposante renvoya le lycéen un peu plus loin, mais Kurosaki se rattrapa en plantant Tensa Zangetsu sur le sol, et repartit à l'assaut. La brune évita habilement le coup en reculant légèrement, son genou heurta le torse du rouquin, Arina affligea un puissant coup d'épée auquel Ichigo évita via un Shunpô. Réapparaissant plus loin, légèrement essoufflé, il tint fermement son épée et se jeta sur son adversaire. La dénommée Arina se jeta également dans la direction du fils d'Isshin. Regards et épées se croisèrent dans cet échange corsé.

Pourtant, aussi important furent les efforts de l'hybride, ce dernier commençait doucement à céder du terrain à son opposante.

La puissance brute d'Arina était supérieure à celle d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne se découragea pas pour autant, évitant de se faire trancher la tête grâce à un Shunpô d'une grande rapidité vers le ciel. Le Shinigami chargea rapidement de l'énergie rouge et noire, il la projeta vers son adversaire. Arina put esquiver sans trop de problème l'offensive, son épée brilla d'une lumière rouge, en envoya un rapide Bala. Kurosaki Ichigo mit Tensa Zangetsu en opposition, une légère explosion envoya de la poussière dans le secteur. Il recula sur une certaine distance, mais sans plus.

La lame noire dissipa rapidement la fumée mais son adversaire était derrière lui, il se retourna rapidement.

« Et merde ! Fulmina Ichigo Kurosaki, les yeux élargis. »

Trop tard. Un coup de pied dans le ventre l'expédia sur le sol. Le rouquin reprit ses esprits et disparut avec le Shunpô, il abattit son sabre sur celui de son adversaire mais elle le repoussa et sa lame entailla sérieusement l'épaule d'Ichigo. Elle affligea un autre coup d'épée, cette fois-ci, il put mettre son Zanpakutô en opposition mais il se fit projeter rapidement vers le sol.

D'un Sonido vif, Arina Hisshi se retrouva juste au-dessus de son ennemi, étalé face contre terre. La jeune femme … planta son épée dans le bras gauche du Shinigami qui hurla de douleur, son cri résonnant à travers la nuit. Reprenant une forme de consistance, le Shinigami Remplaçant fit exploser son énergie pour repousser plus loin son opposante, celle-ci se reposa tranquillement au sol. Couvertes par de légères égratignures, mais son stoïcisme n'aidait pas vraiment pour essayer de lire en elle.

« Ha … ha … tu te fous de moi … »

L'hybride jeta un coup d'œil à son bras gauche qui semblait _vraiment _inutilisable. Ses dents se serrèrent, pas le choix, il fallait juste faire avec. Sa main droite empoigna solidement son sabre avant qu'il ne se jette droit vers Arina. Le Shinigami Remplaçant utilisa son Shunpô de façon répétitive afin de déstabiliser son opposante. La jeune femme bloqua chacun des coups que l'hybride avaient tentés, à son grand dam.

« Tu vas certes, vite. Mais pas assez. »

Ichigo donna un coup d'épée vers la tête de son adversaire, en vain. Elle disparut grâce à son Sonido, l'hybride fonça et tenta de planter Tensa Zangetsu dans le ventre mais … elle attrapa son poignet ?! Elle abattit son sabre, fort heureusement, son Shunpô le sauva la vie.

Réapparaissant plus en arrière, le Shinigami Remplaçant jeta un bref regard derrière : les portes de l'enfer s'ouvraient de plus en plus. Voilà de quoi bien irriter le jeune homme qui reporta son attention en face. Arina s'élança droit vers le rouquin, son épée s'abattit avec une violence rare. Cependant, le sol ne fut que le destinataire de son offensive puisque Ichigo sut disparaître en un rapide Shunpô.

Elle se retourna pour bloquer l'attaque d'Ichigo Kurosaki sans sourciller, sa lame commença soudainement à scintiller. Une explosion à bout portante renvoya loin le frère de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki, il chuta lourdement au sol. Le Shinigami Remplaçant se releva péniblement, mais un coup de pied l'expédia encore plus loin.

« Tu m'avais l'air un peu plus fort contre mes soldats. Constata Arina en faisant quelques pas en sa direction.

– Ferme-là ! Répondit avec véhémence son interlocuteur. »

Le Shinigami sorti violemment de la fumée, et fusa en direction de cette femme. Tensa Zangetsu rencontra l'épée ennemie de façon brutale, le sol en dessous leurs pieds se désagrégea complètement. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sans qu'un avantage réel s'y présentait. Soulevant son Zanpakutô, il relâcha plusieurs vagues d'énergies rouge et noire. Arina évita les attaques, en slalomant entre elles, apparaissant avec son Shunpô, le jeune homme abattit violemment son sabre, la femme au regard argenté para la coup une nouvelle fois.

Elle brisa l'échange et tenta un coup horizontal, Ichigo esquiva grâce à un salto arrière. Il avait un bon angle de tir maintenant ! Le Zanpakutô fut rapidement entouré par l'aura ténébreuse et bicolore de son utilisateur au regard plus que déterminé.

« _**Getsuga**_ _**Tenshô**_ ! »

La technique de Kurosaki Ichigo – la seule même – ravagea les environs.

Pourtant Arina sortit de la fumée portant quelques blessures supplémentaires. Du sang gicla abondement depuis le dos d'Ichigo, cette femme s'était déplacée à une vitesse effrayante. Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Suivi rapidement d'un coup de genou dans le dos, il évita de se faire décapiter en disparaissant au dernier moment, un bruit sourd attira son attention, les portes, évidemment ! Tandis que chez Arina, un sourire apparut, le roux ne sachant pas quoi entreprendre, il fonça sur la brune qui lui envoya un rayon écarlate qui s'écrasa complètement sur le sol.

Les portes de l'Enfer s'étaient maintenant ouvertes.

Ces dernières commençaient à trembler, et au même moment la colonne d'énergie brilla d'avantage d'une lumière éclatante.

« Maintenant sortez. Murmura la brune. »

Des lumière blanches ortaient des portes et rejoignaient la colonne. Les portes disparurent et la colonne également. De son sabre, Arina ouvrit un gouffre, menant sûrement … au Hueco Mundo. Toutes les étranges lumières blanches entrèrent dans le passage créé par la jeune femme aux yeux argentés.

« C'est terminé, Kuraishi nous partons. Ordonna Arina Hisshi.

– A vos ordres. Répondit simplement le subordonné.

– ATTENDEZ ! Hurla le Shinigami Remplaçant. »

Les deux envahisseurs se retournèrent en entendant la voix du rouquin. La cheffe de l'expédition prit une mine de dépit en voyant ses efforts. Les autres soldats, reprenaient leurs esprits et se placèrent derrière les deux cités.

« Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser partir après tout le bordel que vous avez causez ?! »

Une violente aura entoura Ichigo, les pierres commençaient à léviter, Tensa Zangetsu fut aussi entouré par l'aura rouge et noire. Le sol trembla largement devant la puissance de l'hybride, concentrant au maximum son énergie.

« _**Getsuga**_ _**Tenshô**_ _!_ »

La puissante attaque partit à vive allure vers les deux opposants. Une grande explosion eut lieu dans le ciel nocturne de Karakura. Une fois la fumée levée, il put voir cette nouvelle paire d'yeux argenté. Elle avait facilement esquivé le coup ?! Pas possible.

« As-tu vu la différence entre nos pouvoirs ? Comme tu me fais un peu de peine, je suis désormais disposée à répondre à tes questions, mais seulement deux, alors fais bien ton choix … »

Ichigo pesta légèrement, cette femme le prenait complètement de haut ? Quand bien même son ton mécanique, il pouvait quand même distinguer le sarcasme. Et pourquoi un tel élan de générosité d'ailleurs ?

« C'est quoi les âmes qui sont sortis ? Demanda Ichigo.

– Notre armée. Au complète. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

« Combien sont les plus puissants de l'armée ? Se risqua-t-il.

– Dix … Rétorqua la jeune femme. Et une chose : progresse davantage et reviens me voir. J'ai hâte d'y être. Reprit-elle avant de disparaître en même temps que ses subordonnés dans la nuit de Karakura. »

Progressé ? Évidemment qu'il allait le faire. La revoir ? Évidemment qu'il allait la revoir pour la battre. Dix hein ? Comme l'Espada ? Que de mauvais souvenir, bon il devait prévenir Urahara-san et la Soul Society.

« Kurosaki-kun ! »

Inoue Orihime apparut dans le champ de vision d'Ichigo il fallait sans doute l'expliquer la situation. La jeune femme se précipita rapidement, Dieu merci, Inoue allait bien. Elle n'avait pas fait de mauvaises rencontre comme dans l'épisode des Arrancars.

« Attends Kurosaki-kun, je vais te soigner. Lança Orihime.

– … Ouais. »

Sa blessure à la main demeurait vraiment horrible pour Inoue qui se hâta d'activer son pouvoir de guérison afin de pouvoir faire sur les autres. La jeune femme regarda un instant le jeune homme dans les yeux, ce dernier ne remarqua même pas que son amie le fixait, trop occuper à regarder le vide.

« Kurosaki-kun …

– Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

– Est-ce que … ça va aller ? »

Elle ne parlait pas de blessures physiques vu qu'elle le soignait. Mais plutôt ses blessures morales, le jeune homme sourit très légèrement.

« Merci, ça va aller. »

**Sereitei – Bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki.**

« Renji, quand n'est-il des Hollows que nous avons envoyé à la Douzième Division ? Demanda Byakuya Kuchiki d'un ton glacial en remplissant des papiers administratifs.

– Eh bien, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a dit qu'il analyserait ça aujourd'hui. Rétorqua Renji Abarai en s'inclinant.

– Je vois, tu peux disposer dorénavant. »

L'intéressé sortit rapidement du bureau de son capitaine, bon il fallait quand même voir les expériences ! Lui, Hisagi-san et Kira bien sûr, hors de question d'y aller seul.

Le Capitaine plissa doucement son regard, dans les papiers qu'il venait de remplir, un rapport sur … la bataille de Karakura ? Kurosaki Ichigo aurait donc la rencontre de personne … plus puissante que lui ? Les rapports de la Douzième Division avaient de quoi être particulièrement inquiétante, pas pour lui, du moins.

**Quartiers de la Douzième Division – Salle d'expérience**

« Je vois, il a bien eu des modifications sur ses capacités. Intéressant. Martela la voix de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. »

Lui et son équipe se trouvaient devant un bocal où résidait cet Adjucas, le chef des lieux pencha sa tête sur le côté cherchant à comprendre la situation. Il tapa rapidement sur les touches de son clavier.

« Oui … une autre source d'énergie s'est bien mêlé à son reiatsu originel, il n'était même pas un Adjucas au début.

– Mayuri-sama, faut-il lui donner de la drogue pour le calmer ?

– Humpf. Fais-le alors. »

Il fallait ramener d'autres sujets d'expériences pour les recherches, visiblement il n'a pas été entré au contact longtemps avec la chose, mais par contre …

« Essayer d'extraire son énergie et la comparer si dans le Hueco Mundo il y a quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je dois régler une affaire. Sourit le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Si le résultat demeurait négatif, alors ils iraient prendre d'autres sujets d'expériences. Il avait hâte de les disséquer, mais pour l'heure, il avait une tâche bien plus importante qui l'intéressait.

**Seireitei – Treizième Division – Salle d'entraînement**

Seyna Kanashii se trouvait encore dans la salle d'entraînement, pour tenter de communiquer avec son Zanpakutô, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Une fois encore, son esprit plongea dans ce monde un peu sombre. Ce ciel n'était jamais ensoleillé, mais bon le problème se trouvait loin.

« _Seyna, entends- tu ma voix ?_

– _Oui je peux l'entendre. _Répondit la jeune femme.

– _Je vois, tu as fait d'étonnant progrès et maintenant entends mon nom : ******** »_

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Cette fois elle avait parlé avec son sabre, et elle ne pouvait pas entendre son nom. Tant pis, Seyna devait quand même faire encore quelques tentatives. Et puis non elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts, la Shinigami en resterait là pour aujourd'hui.

« _Je vois tu n'es pas encore prête, à plus tard alors._

– _Oui à plus tard.»_

Ses yeux saphirs s'ouvrirent lentement et doucement. Étant toujours dans la salle d'entraînement, la belle blonde secoua négativement la tête sur son manque de réussite. Pourtant, elle travaillait énormément ! Plus que la moyenne, songea la jeune femme.

« Hé regardez, c'est encore cette clocharde. Ricana un Shinigami qui traversait les couloirs.

– Comment elle a pu devenir Shinigami hein ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'a pas essayé de séduire les profs dans l'Académie ? Poursuivit un autre.

– Vous exagérez. On a toujours besoin des personnes comme elle parmi nous, il faut faire le ménage par ici. Renchérit un autre camarade. »

Un groupe de Shinigami sûrement issu de la classe supérieure. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des nobles d'un très haut rang, les gens comme eux aimaient rabaisser les autres. Seyna, elle, n'en fit rien. Ignorant les paroles bien disgracieuses, étant une Shinigami – pour le moment – sans Zanpakutô et provenant du Rukongai … il était normal de subir ce genre de commentaire de temps en temps. Mais Seyna préféra ne pas prêter attention à ces types.

La blonde soupira avant de prendre congé. La nuit tomba, au Seireitei, des patrouilles se faisaient régulièrement. Le Capitaine-Commandant voulait surveiller la nuit pour éviter les complots, ayant marre de se faire manipuler par des Shinigamis. La Septième Division s'occupait de l'Ouest, Neuvième pour l'Est, Onzième au Nord et la Dixième au sud pour l'instant car les rôles changeaient souvent, et ce même pendant la nuit.

**Karakura – Magasin Urahara**

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se trouvait actuellement – avec ses amis – au magasin Urahara, pour parler des affaires à suivre. Ils savaient comment s'appeler leur chef : Kigen.

« Bien, Yoruichi-san demain tu pourras faire des recherches sur ce Kigen ?

– Ouais, je vais contacter Soi Fon pour leur prévenir de mon arrivée. Répondit l'intéressée.

– Urahara-san, intervint le Quincy. Même s'ils essayaient de le nier … ils avaient vraiment un Reiatsu semblable aux Arrancars.

– Oui c'est étrange. Il se peut … que le Hueco Mundo soit déjà sous leur domination … »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Hueco Mundo … les appartenait ? Cela voudrait dire que … Nell était peut-être en danger ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, laissons Kurotsuchi-san faire des recherches de son côté. »

Pas d'objections parmi les lycéens, Ichigo soupira doucement, encore des problèmes. Sérieusement, les problèmes ne faisaient que s'accumuler là.

« Je pense que chercher sur les lieux où ils ont attaqué serait une bonne idée. Ajouta Ishida en remontant ses lunettes. On pourrait prélever des particules spirituelles afin de bien les analyser. Proposa ensuite ce dernier.

– Oui, ce sera déjà ça de fait. Lui répondit Urahara en hochant la tête. »

**Seireitei – Bureau du Capitaine– Commandant**

« Capitaine-Commandant j'ai besoin de regarder une chose dans la Bibliothèque de la Chambre des 46.

– Pour quelle raison ? »

Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi se trouvait actuellement devant le chef des Shinigamis, Genryûsai Yamamoto.

Bizarre que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division vienne lui demander la permission. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier aimait s'infiltrer dans les données pour ses raisons personnelles. Certes, Yamamoto l'avait réprimandé assez violemment la dernière fois, il avait donné à Nemu Kurotsuchi tous les pouvoirs de la Douzième Division pendant une journée mais cela ne devrait pas être une raison …

« Eh bien, Urahara Kisuke nous a donné de précieuse information sur un certain Kigen, et donc j'ai pensé que la Chambre des 46 disposait une information là-dessus. Même … si cela ne vous ait pas étranger, non ? »

Le sourire de Mayuri s'étira encore plus à cette allusion. Yamamoto resta de marbre, se contentant de regarder un horizon porteur de messages lugubres.

« Je vois, entre alors. »

Un sourire apparut rapidement sur le visage du Capitaine, enfin il aurait plus d'informations sur ces créatures. Peut-être que ses théories précédentes étaient fausses, peu importe.

Le Département de Recherche avait aussi localisé la source d'énergie qui était apparue à Karrakura, une armée de Hollow a été libérée ? Qui sait ? Rien ne disait que les opposants étaient des Hollow.

De toute façon, il trouverait ses réponses derrière ces portes.

**Hueco Mundo – Domaine de Kigen**

Dans les couloirs sombres de ces lieux, Arina Hisshi traversa ces dernières avec son subordonné : Kuraishi. Ce dernier, ayant reçu pas mal de blessures face au Shinigami Remplaçant de Karakura, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure sombre avança doucement jusqu'à atteindre une grande porte métallique. Arina poussa lentement cette dernière pour ensuite apercevoir son chef, assis tranquillement sur son trône, à patienter.

« Ah. Commenta ce dernier. On dirait que tu as ce qu'il nous manque.

– En effet. Murmura Arina Hisshi. Désormais, nous avons notre armée au complète. Il est inutile de ressusciter d'autres Hollows pour créer des leurres.

– Oui et … nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de ces Arrancars aussi … Sourit morbidement Kigen. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, signe de son appréhension. Bien, Kigen se leva finalement de son trône pour arriver devant la jeune femme et … de prendre un joyau.

« Arina-chan … tu veux bien ? Sans mes pouvoirs, c'est un petit peu compliqué.

– Entendu. Déclara-t-elle en s'avançant. »

L'étrange orbe scintilla d'une lumière rouge. Les environs commençaient à trembler avant que la salle elle-même ne le fasse. Arina plissa doucement son regard argenté : celui-ci perdit de la consistance, son énergie se faisait drainer de manière assez rapide. Une grande colonne d'énergie explosa, comme à Karakura. Finalement, des milliers de faisceaux lumineux, la plupart étaient blanc, partirent dans toutes les directions … mis-à-part neuf, neuf qui possédaient une teinte écarlate.

« Revenez-donc à moi … mes Shukumeis … »

_**To be continued …**_


	6. Enquête

**Chapitre 5 : Enquête**

Cela faisait quelques temps que les troupes d'Arina Hisshi avaient quitté la ville de Karakura. Pourtant, en son sein, le groupe de Kurosaki Ichigo enquêtait sur les récents envahisseurs. Partir immédiatement à la Soul Society fut une idée que le rouquin avait lancée. Mais d'après Urahara Kisuke, il fallait tout d'abord chercher le moindre indice dans la ville elle-même : la simple attaque dans Karakura fut une preuve assez flagrante.

Ichigo se trouva dans les lieux d'affrontement d'hier, bien entendu, il fallait se débarrasser de la police. Urahara s'était déjà occupé de cette affaire. Se retrouvant seul sur les ruines, le rouquin cherchait désespérément le moindre indice de valeur.

« Kurosaki. Lança Ishida Uryu qui apparut à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

– Je cherche un indice, si ça se voit pas. Rétorqua le concerné d'un ton bien sombre. »

Il fallait dire que la récente défaite avait laissé des traces dans l'esprit du rouquin. Évidemment, Kurosaki devait encore se remettre en question. Ishida soupira, il ne changera jamais, quand bien même des années s'étaient écoulés. Enfin, dans ce cas de figure. Il avait toujours cette sensation de responsabilité chez lui, si Kuchik-san était là, elle aurait pu trouver les mots pour lui. N'étant guère un grand psychologue, il ne trouvait pas forcément les mots.

« Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras beaucoup de choses. Déclara le Quincy. Allez, rentre chez toi pour l'instant, on s'occupera des affaires plus tard. »

Il tourna les talons, jetant un dernier regard au Shinigami Remplaçant de cette ville qui restait immobile. Décidément, ce dernier devait attendre longtemps pour changer dans ce domaine. Ichigo se retrouva donc seul, son pouvoir ne demeurait vraiment pas suffisant pour protéger ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

« _Progresse davantage et reviens me voir. »_

Il le jurait, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il la battrait. Serrant nerveusement les poings, le jeune homme à la chevelure orangée ferma son regard. Pour protéger ses amis, il fallait plus de pouvoir. Ichigo soupira avant de suivre le sillage du Quincy.

Le rouquin rentra dans sa maison, il était dimanche, autant en profiter. Il poussa l'entrée de la porte et …

« ICHIGOOO ! »

Le puissant coup de pied sauté d'Isshin Kurosaki apparut rapidement dans le champ de vision de Kurosaki Ichigo qui fit quelques pas sur le côté. Ce qui semblait être suffisant pour échapper à l'assaut de son père.

« Je suis rentré.

– Fils indigne ! Qui t'as permis de partir de la maison à quatre heures du matin ?!

– Laisse tomber, je vais manger. Soupira le fils du concerné. »

Haussant les épaules, le père alluma de nouveau la télévision, regardant une émission tout à fait inintéressante pour Ichigo qui prit son bol de céréale. Le père de la famille regarda soudainement son fils qui évita quelques fois son regard idiot.

« Alors ? Demanda subitement Isshin.

– De ?

– Ils sont forts ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la remarque lancée par son père, il avait sûrement dû remarquer le flux de pouvoir hier. Cela semblait vraiment inenvisageable que son père ne ressentait pas le pouvoir lâché par Arina Hisshi. Il hocha lentement la tête, l'ancien Shinigami soupira avant de se lever … et de mettre la tête de son fils dans son bol de céréale. Le rouquin retira rapidement sa tête de là et affligea un coup de coude sur le ventre d'Isshin.

« Bordel, mais à quoi tu penses ? S'exaspéra Ichigo en se nettoyant du lait qu'il avait sur le visage, tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller ses sœurs.

– À quoi je pense ? Tu te prends pour qui pour vouloir battre tout le monde à chaque fois, hein ? Rétorqua Isshin en se relevant. »

Ichigo écarquilla ses yeux, son père vint lui tapoter l'épaule de son premier enfant. En tant que père, c'était normal de remonter le moral de son enfant en cas de problème, même si les manières peuvent être étrange voir stupide.

« Écoute Ichigo. Débuta le Shinigami. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps gagner, c'est pour ça que tu peux progresser. Tu ne peux pas battre tous les adversaires que tu croises, c'est évident. Donc fais comme papa, et entraîne-toi jusqu'à que tu puisses regarder ton adversaire dans les yeux. Compris ? »

Le jeune Shinigami Remplaçant écarquilla faiblement les yeux devant ce discours, certes ridicule, mais quand même touchant. Voir son père prêter de l'attention autre qu'habituellement le touché réellement. Bien entendu, l'avouer serait contre-nature. Le fils hocha doucement de la tête avant de voir son père se rasseoir sur son canapé.

« Et voilà, maintenant je dois reprendre des céréales par ta faute. Soupira lentement le jeune homme.

– Si tu faisais pas de dépression, il y aurait rien eu. Sourit Isshin en regardant la télévision.

– Enfoiré … ! »

Cette relation avec son père demeurait vraiment réconfortante pour le jeune Shinigami. Voir son père prendre soin de lui … faisait du bien. Des bruits de pas attira néanmoins son attention, sa petite sœur brune, Karin, cette dernière bailla bruyamment.

« T'es réveillée, Karin ? Se demanda Ichigo en regardant l'heure.

– Sans blague, j'aurais jamais deviné sans toi. Soupira Karin. Et puis comme vous faîtes trop de bruit, je me suis réveillée.

– Ah … ouais, désolé. S'excusa brièvement son frère aîné.

– De toute façon, il y a le Brésil qui joue, faut pas que je manque ça.

– Ah, ok. »

Elle prit un pain de mie et se positionna à côté de son père qui écarta ses bras comme pour dire « _viens dans les bras de papa »_, la jeune fille s'assit bien entendu loin de son père. Ichigo regarda d'un œil à moitié intéressé par le match. Le Shinigami Remplaçant repartit dans sa chambre, croisant Yuzu au passage qui se levait également bien tôt sans que personne ne fasse trop de bruit. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il soupira de nouveau. Sur son lit …

« Yo, Ichigo, mettons un terme à un notre combat. Martela la voix.

– Kon, dégage de mon lit.

– YAHHHHH ! »

La peluche effectua un véritable saut vers l'ex-lycéen qui attrapa Kon avant de le jeter quelque part, d'ailleurs, il ne dormait pas ? Soupirant doucement, le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés se rapprocha de son lit.

« Si tu continues à crier, Yuzu va encore te prendre. Annonça Kurosaki en s'asseyant sur son lit.

– Je vais te battre ! Attends quoi ? Ta sœur ?! Non je veux pas ! Implora la peluche de lion en sautant de nouveau sur le rouquin qui était déjà blasé et le lança de nouveau. »

La créature en peluche ne se laissa pas faire éternellement, se rattrapant en posant une main ainsi qu'un genou au sol, Kon releva sa tête. Ichigo ne s'intéressait même plus à lui ? Bien, il allait rappeler à qu'il se mesurait, il était bien entendu Kon-sama. Il grimpa difficilement sur le lit du rouquin qui ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il bondit ensuite sur la tête du Shinigami Remplaçant et lui donna des coups de griffes sur le visage du rouquin.

« Arrête de déprimer, Ichigo !

– Dégage Kon. »

Il lança de nouveau la peluche qui percuta le placard, se relevant difficilement, il attaqua de nouveau le jeune homme qui demeurait vraiment lassé de voir l'animal en peluche «_ l'agresser »._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Railla le rouquin.

– _Je _vais te montrer qu'il ne faut pas renoncer après une défaite ! »

Ichigo écarquilla discrètement les yeux, alors même Kon … ? Puis il sourit intérieurement, décidément les personnes autour de lui veillaient bien sur lui …

« Merci Kon. Murmura-t-il pour que ce ne soit pas audible.

– Q-Quoi ? C'est normal, attends ! »

La peluche croisa les bras et détourna le regard, cet enfoiré l'ignorait maintenant ? Bon, il grimpa sur le bureau en attendant qu'Ichigo ne se réveille.

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

Dans le magasin Urahara, le groupe de Kurosaki Ichigo se trouvait déjà là-bas à trouver une solution. Mais les idées manquaient clairement au petit groupe « _d'humains »_. Ishida Uryu proposa donc d'attendre leur offensive pour avoir une bonne idée de leurs forces respectives.

« Mais cela pourrait être problématique, ils disposent d'informations que nous n'avons même pas accès. Intervint le résident des lieux, Urahara Kisuke. Je pense qu'attendre leurs offensives reviendraient à les laisser une bonne marge pour leurs plans. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons débordés par nos ennemis. Je vais contacter la Soul Society pour avoir un plan. »

– Urahara-san … je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose … Débuta un Ichigo, plus hésitant qu'à l'accoutumé. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, l'intéressé lui intima de dire ce qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune homme à la chevelure orangée.

« Je voudrais voir si au Hueco Mundo, Nell va bien ou non. »

Étonnamment, le Shinigami Remplaçant avait demandé une autorisation pour y aller. Certes, il ne disposait pas des moyens pour s'y rendre seul mais quand même, Urahara abaissa son bob.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Affirma le blond. Il se peut que Kigen-san n'ait déjà récupéré Las Noches. Nous ne savons pas si Nell-san s'y trouve également ou non, il serait beaucoup trop risqué de la rechercher à l'aveuglette. »

Ichigo s'y attendait d'une réponse de ce type. Mais son âme voulait quand même s'assurer que son amie allait bien. Secouant négativement la tête, le rouquin finit tout de même d'écouter les propos sages de son mentor.

Personne eut de suggestion supplémentaire, et de toutes manières, en avoir ne serait pas vraiment loin de l'idée de départ du blond, tellement les informations manquaient. Il fallait simplement attendre pour l'instant, agir habituellement demeurait la seule solution pour le moment.

Une fois hors de la boutique, remarquant les mines quasiment dépressives de ses amis, Orihime se lança :

« Mais sinon, pour oublier ça, on peut aller faire du Karaoké chez moi ! On mangera, on boira, on chantera même ! S'écria la rousse.

– Inoue. Coupa son ami, Sado Yasutora. Je ne pense pas que le bon moment pour faire du karaoké.

– Bah dans ce cas … du … un peu de bowling ? »

La tension baissait légèrement avec les mots de la jeune femme. Se détendre ne serait pas de refus mais de là chanter … cela n'apparaissait guère dans le passe-temps du jeune rouquin qui soupira de dépit. Il fallait tout de même avertir la Soul Society qu'une attaque serait imminente, logiquement, les ennemis ont récupéré leurs soldats, rien ne les empêcher d'attaquer le Seireitei. Urahara-san ainsi que Yoruichi-san s'occupaient de contacter les Shinigamis.

**Seireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division**

Les informations transmises par Urahara Kisuke arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Ce dernier n'appréciait guère la tournure des choses : en effet, les ennemis agirent différemment, une fois ils se trouvaient dans le Rukongai ensuite ils se rendaient dans le Monde Réel. Tout cela devenait fort problématique, ne pouvant anticiper sur ses ennemis, ils auront toujours une longueur d'avance sur les Shinigamis. Contrairement avec Aizen Sôsuke, il ne savait absolument pas les objectifs des précédents envahisseurs. Une personne entra dans le bureau du Capitaine-Commandant : ce ne fut d'autre que son propre Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojirô. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur.

« Je suis venu faire mon rapport, mon Commandant. Déclara lentement le nouveau venu. Le Premier District surveillé par les Deuxième et Septième Divisions ont également aperçu une augmentation anormale de Hollow mais rien de semblable au Quatrième District supervisé par les Sixièmes et Onzième Division. Ils ont d'ailleurs amené un Hollow afin d'analyser sa structure spirituelle. La Troisième et Huitième Division n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal dans le Deuxième District, cependant dans le Troisième District, les Capitaines Hirako et Mugurama ont affirmé avoir éliminés des Hollow anormalement nombreux dans ce secteur. Il y avait quelques blessés à déplorer. La Treizième Division et la Dixième ont remarqué la présence d'une personne étrange, mais ils n'ont pu voir que son ombre … Le Capitaine Hitsugaya suggère d'enquêter dans ce District-là, pensant que des ennemis pouvaient avoir de l'intérêt dedans. La Douzième Division n'a rien rencontré de particulier. Conclut finalement le Lieutenant des lieux. »

Yamamoto fronça légèrement ses sourcils, les nouvelles semblaient plus ou moins bonnes mais une fois de plus, le vieux Shinigami ne put discerner la stratégie adverse. Au moins, le Capitaine Hitsugaya disposait d'une piste assez exploitable. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de bouger de façon indiscrète.

« Sasakibe, ordonne de plus sécuriser les trois secteurs où le District du Capitaine Hitsugaya ne serait pas impliqué, fais cela pour les Premiers, Troisième et Quatrième Districts. L'ennemi penserait que nous chercherions à défendre là où les problèmes avaient eu lieu. Cela pourrait créer une opportunité pour l'ennemi de s'aventurer de nouveau. Donne l'ordre immédiatement, il ne faut pas perdre le moindre instant. Ordonna Yamamoto.

– Bien, mon Commandant ! »

Le Lieutenant à la chevelure grisâtre se retira immédiatement en Shunpô, cela pourrait peut-être marcher si le Commandant avait raison ! Il se hâta dans les Quartiers de la Dixième Division pour prévenir le plus haut gradé …

_Dans les quartiers de la Treizième Division._

« Mon rapport est terminé, Capitaine Ukitake ! »

Un genou au sol, Rukia Kuchiki faisait simplement son rapport à son supérieur. Le Lieutenant Sasakibe l'avait précédemment contacté pour se rendre dans le Rukongai de nouveau. Le Capitaine hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à donner l'ordre de s'y rendre. La belle Shinigami s'inclina de manière respectueuse avant de s'éclipser, se préparant aussi à y aller dans quelques minutes, voire quelques heures.

Sur le chemin, elle discuta brièvement avec Kiyone pour rassembler quelques soldats. Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'exécuta immédiatement. La Kuchiki soupira bruyamment avant de déambuler dans les couloirs pour voir si tout allait bien dans les Quartiers. Ses yeux améthystes captèrent rapidement quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit un petit groupe de Shinigamis ricaner bruyamment. Devant une agitation un peu trop débordante, la jeune femme se lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se pas … »

Ses yeux s'élargirent brutalement quand elle comprit l'ampleur de la situation …

« Regardez ! Cette gamine n'arrive même pas à avoir un Zanpakutô ! Tiens, un Asauchi : c'est pour les ratés de ton genre ! Ricana un Shinigami.

– Quel déshonneur qu'elle soit présente … une paysanne devenue Shinigami … Soupira un autre, d'un ton moqueur.

– Il a fallu que ce soit nous qui héritons de cette femme ?! Quand je vous dis que nous n'avons pas de chance ! »

Étalée sur le sol, à court de souffle, Seyna Kanashii avait toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. Un terrible mal de tête envahissait toutes ses pensées. Visiblement … elle s'était entraînée durement. Trop durement pour ses capacités et cela donnait ce genre de résultats à priori. Et les autres Shinigamis ne manquaient pas l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que toutes ces moqueries affectaient tout de même Seyna qui n'osait pas répondre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Peut-être qu'elle avait tort d'essayer de retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait … ?

« Stop ! Fulmina une Rukia des mauvais jours, ce qui calma instantanément les ardeurs du petit groupe de Shinigami. Allez à vos postes immédiatement et je vous conseille de vous tenir silencieux la prochaine fois que je vous verrais !

– O-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les concernés qui s'éclipsèrent en un instant. »

Rukia affichait une mine vraiment mauvaise en constatant que des Shinigamis de ce type se trouvaient dans la Division. La noble aurait pu en leur coller une si de hautes responsabilités ne lui interdisaient pas de le faire. La jeune femme reporta son attention à Seyna Kanashii, encore un peu honteuse et qui lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda lentement la Kuchiki en l'aidant à se redresser.

– Ç-Ça devrait aller maintenant … Déclara de manière peu enthousiaste la concernée.

– Ces idiots ne voudront plus te faire du mal maintenant. Si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'en parler ! Je suis là pour ça, tu sais !

– Je ne v… voulais pas vous attirer plus de problème … Souffla Seyna en baissant les yeux. »

Rukia Kuchiki écarquilla vivement son regard nocturne, la blonde s'était sûrement démenée pour ne pas la déranger dans son travail ? Maintenant qu'elle y songeait … ce genre d'accident avait dû arriver pas mal de fois au vu des efforts fournies par la Shinigami. À cette pensée, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'en voulait pour avoir négliger Seyna de la sorte. L'intéressée rengaina son épée à sa taille, un air maussade se greffa à son visage.

La Vice-Capitaine plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde qui haussa les sourcils devant le comportement de sa supérieure.

« Ne dis pas que tu « _risques de me déranger _» ou quelque chose du genre. C'est moi qui t'ai ramené au Seireitei. Et c'est dans ma responsabilité de m'occuper de toi. Ne penses pas que ce soit un fardeau ou je me mettrais vraiment en colère. »

Seyna Kanashii ne savait pas réellement quoi dire, honnêtement. La belle blonde hocha mollement la tête, signe que oui, elle saisissait les propos de la noble. Apparemment, ce petit mouvement ne lui suffisait pas. Seyna laissa échapper un doux sourire à Rukia avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. La brunette ne s'attendait pas à un tel mouvement de la part de sa subordonnée mais aucune importance, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et lisse tout en effectuant un léger sourire.

« Merci Rukia-san … un jour … ce sera à mon tour de vous protéger. Déclara doucement la subordonnée, dans les bras de sa supérieure. »

_Plusieurs heures plus tard dans le Cinquième District …_

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division se rendit rapidement dans les lieux où il avait aperçu cette fameuse ombre. Accompagné de sa Lieutenante, Matsumoto Rangiku. Les troupes de la Treizième Division s'occupaient du secteur Est, mené par Ukitake Juishirô et Rukia Kuchiki. Logiquement, le secteur Ouest était entre les mains du génie de la Soul Society, ce dernier regarda attentivement la situation avant de brusquement écarquiller les yeux devant ceux surpris de Rangiku qui ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de son supérieur. Elle l'interrogea vivement du regard, vu que son Capitaine ne disait rien.

« Il n'y pas un seul habitant ici … habituellement il devrait en avoir … Constata Toshirô.

– Peut-être qu'ils sont chez eux ? Se demanda Matsumoto en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

– Imbécile, il ne devrait pas avoir une ambiance de mort. »

Ils poursuivirent leurs petites routes, sur leurs chemins, aucun signe de vie d'une personne. Ni d'un cadavre d'ailleurs. Toshirô fronça ses sourcils, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ce secteur ? Pas de trace de Hollow, pas de trace de vie, pas de trace de … présence. Rien, ce village ne disposait vraiment de rien, le petit Capitaine demeurait en pleine réflexion. Matsumoto toqua plusieurs fois dans une maison sans que personne ne lui réponde ou ouvre la porte pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci mit les mains sur ses hanches, signe de mécontentement et hocha négativement la tête à son petit Capitaine.

Ce dernier s'approcha vivement de la porte avant de la découper avec Hyôrinmaru sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme à la forte poitrine.

« Capitaine … on aurait pu carrément défoncer la porte, pour que ce soit réparable … hein. Soupira Rangiku.

– Imbécile, il se pourrait qu'il y a un Reiatsu sur cette porte qui te tues au moindre contact physique.

– Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas trop regarder de film d'action ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'il y a une sorcière qui jette un sort dans la maison ?

– Bref, comme je le pensais, il n'y avait personne dans cette maison. Même pas de trace de vie ici, comme d'habitude. S'exaspéra lentement le plus jeune Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society. »

Il fouilla rapidement les autres maisons, les portes commençaient à chuter considérablement sous les coups d'épées de Hyôrinmaru. Comme si le Capitaine Hitsugaya se défoulait sur des portes, dans le point de vue de Rangiku, bien évidemment.

« Pourquoi il y a rien ? Demanda la jeune femme en étant lassée.

– Comment je le saurais? Espèce d'idiote. Railla le Capitaine qui semblait clairement blasé de la situation. Il n'y a rien dans ce village.

– Pourtant je suis là. Intervint une voix au-dessus des deux Shinigamis qui écarquillèrent leurs yeux. »

Une ombre s'était posée sur un toit d'une maison, une jeune femme visiblement, elle demeurait les jambes croisées devant ce petit spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Sa longue chevelure argentée descendit dans son dos, deux yeux bleu se posèrent sur les Shinigamis qui étaient sur leurs gardes. Un manteau blanc lui arrivait jusqu'à son ventre, légèrement entre-ouvert. Le bas demeurait être une robe blanche, dentelée visiblement, elle disposait également de bottes blanches, sa ceinture blanc et doré lui collait assez bien. Un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Cela fait des heures que je vous vois chercher partout. Je me suis vraiment marée devant ça. Provoqua la nouvelle venue.

– On peut savoir qui tu es ? Demanda en retour le jeune homme à la chevelure neige en ignorant les propos précédents.

– Je m'appelle Seishin, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Sourit lentement la jeune femme à la chevelure argentée.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce village ?

– Un petit traitement personnel. Rien de plus. »

En illustrant ses propos, elle souleva un habitant du Rukongai qui ne laissait rien retranscrire dans ses iris vidées de vie. La jeune femme jeta littéralement le corps en direction des deux gradés de la Dixième Division. Soudainement Hitsugaya dégaina son sabre de sa main droite et celle de gauche prit le bras de sa subordonnée qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le corps lancé scintilla rapidement avant de créé une explosion à bout portante. Mais de la glace gela ensuite l'explosion précédente sous les yeux amusés de la jeune femme qui applaudit le jeune homme aux yeux turquoise.

« Je peux manipuler à ma guise l'énergie que j'envoie, créer des explosions à partir de résidus dans le corps d'une personne ne me pose aucun problème.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au final ?!

– Ce n'est qu'un petit prélude, vous savez. Je ne suis venue dire qu'une seule chose : l'Ère des Shinigamis est révolue, souvenez-vous bien de ça. Conclut-elle en disparaissant sans que le petit Capitaine ne puisse l'arrêter. »

Elle laissa les deux Shinigamis sans qu'ils ne puissent dire une seule chose, l'ère des Shinigamis se terminaient d'après elle ? Le jeune homme entreprit de partir avant de voir des lumières un peu près tout le village. Surtout dans les maisons, ce qui signifiait que peut-être … c'étaient les habitants de ce village ? Le Capitaine à l'écharpe turquoise entra dans une de ces demeures et constata bel et bien que cela demeurait un villageois.

Cette femme les avait couverts avec l'énergie dans leurs corps ? Est-ce que cette énergie restait dans les corps ? Parce que si c'était le cas …

« Matsumoto ! Se précipita Toshirô en plaquant sa Lieutenante sur le sol qui fut légèrement surprise. Reste près de moi ! »

Son énergie s'intensifia brutalement et il planta son épée sur le sol. Le secteur se fit totalement congelé sur une distance importante. Quelques explosions lui échappèrent, Rukia Kuchiki utilisait un peu près la même technique pour congeler les explosions. Cette Seishin aurait pu le faire depuis un moment, mais elle avait bien attendue. Comme pour laisser arrêter ces explosions … le jeune homme retira son Zanpakutô du sol et soupira au passage. Cette femme se permettait d'anticiper le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa Lieutenante suivit son sillage sans dire quoi que ce soit, au final, personne ne pouvait déterminer les intentions de cette personne.

« Rentrons Matsumoto … il n'y a plus rien dans cet endroit. Cette femme nous a juste attendu … »

Seishin justement retourna tranquillement dans sa petite demeure : le Hueco Mundo, arrivant dans le désert, elle soupira légèrement : ce monde ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Rejoignant rapidement une tour qu'on pouvait voir au loin. La jeune femme poussa lentement les portes menant à sa destination, franchissant cela, Seishin entra dans une salle espacée où dix autres ombres l'attendaient. Parmi eux, une ombre les surplombait, assis confortablement sur le trône. Kigen sourit à la vue de sa subordonnée.

« Bon retour, Seishin-chan. Salua le chef des lieux, Kigen. Nous parlons justement de toi.

– Ah oui ? J'en suis flattée, je vous remercie. Rétorqua doucement la jeune femme à la longue chevelure argentée. Cela dit, je suppose que vous n'aviez pas dit trop de mauvaise chose sur moi.

– Non, on disait juste que t'étais trop bête, hahaha …

– Très amusant, Kigen-sama.

– Ça va, je plaisante. Bon, les gars, vous allez partir maintenant à la Soul Society, enfin le Seireitei. Il est temps de montrer aux Shinigamis ce que vaux réellement les Hollows … et pourquoi il faut les craindre. »

_**To be continued …**_


	7. Invasion

**Chapitre 7** **: **Invasion

La Lune trônait déjà dans les cieux, signe que la nuit était tombée, l'ambiance qui régnait semblait assez … étrange. Les récents événements avaient de quoi justifier cette ambiance. Les Divisions patrouillaient régulièrement, changeaient également leurs places. Dans les Quartiers de la Première Division, Yamamoto Genryûsai regardait dans les rapports de ses subordonnés, il ne fallait pas passer à côté d'une seule information qui pourrait avoir de l'importance. Les Hollows n'apparaissaient plus vraiment dans le Rukongai grâce aux bonnes défenses créés par les différents gradés. Il fallait rester plus que vigilent dans ce genre de situation, surtout lorsqu'on ne connaissait rien des ennemis …

En dehors du Seireitei, Jidanbô surveillait une des portes du Seireitei et parut anxieux : quelque chose régnait dans l'air. Il ne saurait l'expliquer clairement, mais un malaise le gagnait progressivement. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'une ombre se trouvait devant lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda le géant. »

Pas de réponse, le gardien devait rester sur ses gardes surtout avec les rapports précédents. Il ne fallait quand même gardait la tête haute, son rang ne demeurait pas extraordinaire mais assez fier pour lever sa lame. L'être enleva une capuche pour laisser apparaître son apparence, un visage clair, des cheveux blonds qui semblaient assez courts, arrivant à son cou, ainsi que ses yeux verts. Un homme d'environ un mètre soixante-dix-huit, une veste noire légèrement ouverte, il possédait aussi quelques protections sombres au niveau des bras et des jambes. Son bas gardait la même teinte que le haut, son fourreau se trouva dans son dos.

« Je suis un des Gardiens du Seireitei, je ne peux te laisser passer sans une raison valable. Dit le gardien des lieux.

– Et dire qu'on a choisi moi pour venir là, tss. Souffla l'homme en dégainant un sabre blanc. J'vais pas traîner non plus. »

Une fois cette phrase terminée le bras de Jidanbô chute, un gémissement de douleur sortit de la bouche de ce dernier, il n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire ?! Il ne ressemblait pas à un Hollow qu'il avait vu ! À moins que ce type … était comme celle qui se trouvait à Karakura. Néanmoins, Jidanbô se ressaisit et abaissa une hache qu'il disposait encore, l'assaillant sauta afin d'éviter facilement l'attaque, il donna un puissant coup de pied qui l'expédia sur la grande porte du Seireitei, cette dernière se brisa sur le coup. Il n'avait même pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. À l'entrée du domaine des Shinigamis d'autres ombres firent rapidement leurs apparitions. Quelques-unes devançaient certainement les fantassins.

« Ah, je pensais que le héros du Seireitei serait plus puissant mais tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Déclara le dénommé Bukôshi.

– Ferme-la, on y va maintenant. Répondit le blond en rengainant son épée, salis par le sang de Jidanbô.

– Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas le chef de l'expédition Kanrai-kun et que mon rang est plus élevé que le tien ?

– Où t'as vu ça ? T'es con ou quoi ? Railla le dénommé Kanrai en étant exaspéré. On y va, et c'est tout.

– Ok ok.

– Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi et allons-y. Tonna une femme derrière les deux hommes.

– Taibatsu-chan dois-je -

– Silence et avance. »

Les ennemis étaient arrivés au Seireitei, il fallait réagir ! Tous les soldats avaient cette pensée. Les ennemis pénétrèrent le territoire des Shinigamis. Les adversaires des envahisseurs se dispersèrent dans le Seireitei ainsi que tous les ennemis. De nombreux Hollows apparurent également. Des corps, notamment des habitants de cette terre, tombèrent. Une légère panique prit dans le camp des natifs, les Shinigamis se dispersèrent comme dans les instructions du Capitaine-Commandant. Une Division semblait pas vraiment mécontente de la situation, il s'agissait de la Onzième Division qui rencontra directement les troupes adverses.

« Ha ha ! Enfin une invasion ! S'écria Zaraki Kenpachi qui semblait presque ravi de cette attaque.

– Vas-y Ken-chan ! Ria Yachiru Kusajichi sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

– Équipe Onzième Division ! Balayage ! Hurla Ikkaku Madarame en suivant le mouvement de ses supérieurs.

– Que c'est beau ! »

La Onzième Division réussissait pour l'instant à contrer l'offensive. Même si plusieurs corps de Shinigamis tombèrent, en un sens, la Onzième Division ne semblait pas différent des Hollow. Le Capitaine découpa un fantassin en deux, puis deux et trois. Ils étaient trop faibles, la Lieutenante aussi put vaincre aisément ses adversaires. Ce fut aussi le cas d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika. Une ombre se posa sur le sol, Kenpachi élargit son sourire pour voir le visage de son nouvel opposant, des cheveux blonds volaient légèrement et ses yeux verts. Son épée se trouvait déjà en main, elle avait une teinte blanche avec un petit motif doré sur le manche.

« Kenpachi Zaraki hein ? T'es peut-être plus fort que le gardien mais le sort ne changera pas.

– Alors c'est toi qui as vaincu le gardien ?

– On va dire ça. Mais … ne pense pas que tu es plus puissant : vous les Shinigamis, vous n'avez … rien à sauver.

– Ah ouais ? On verra bien ! Répondit le Capitaine de la Onzième Division en se jetant sur son adversaire. »

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, le sol se désagrégea, le blond renvoya son adversaire plus loin. Le Shinigami attaqua de nouveau, cette fois, il frappa vers la côte. Le Hollow bloqua l'offensive et projeta le géant d'un coup de pied dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de coude au visage du Capitaine. Ce dernier se réceptionna mais il sentit la présence du jeune homme, il se retourna rapidement et bloqua en partie le coup d'épée sur l'épaule droite de Kenpachi. Celui-ci recula, son opposant sauta dans les cieux et se jeta rapidement vers le Shinigami. Il mit son Zanpakutô en opposition, geste qui ne fit pas son effet. Du sang gicla depuis l'épaule gauche, Kanrai évita habilement les contre-attaques du Shinigami. Il saisit le poignet du géant et le lança violemment sur le sol, Zaraki se rattrapa sans grand mal. Kanrai continua d'attaquer le jeune homme, sa lame effleura la tête du Capitaine qui avait reculé instinctivement. Ce dernier profita de l'ouverture et attaqua l'épaule du blond, il parvint à éviter sans mal le Zanpakutô. Tss, ce gars demeurait extrêmement rapide ! Il ne parvenait pas à suivre ses mouvements, Zaraki tenta d'abattre son épée sur le ventre du jeune homme qui esquiva sur le côté.

Le Shinigami fit rapidement croître son reiatsu, cet enfoiré avait visiblement l'avantage mais il n'allait pas renoncer ! Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division attaqua le ventre de son adversaire, geste qui fut sans effet. Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux, ce mec avait attrapé son poignet sans aucune difficulté ?! Le blond lança Zaraki Kenpachi droit sur le sol, ce dernier cracha du sang au passage, une lumière jaune entoura la lame de l'envahisseur.

« _**Cero**__. _Souffla le jeune homme. »

Une grande explosion eu lieu au domaine des Shinigamis, des rochers s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions.

« Tu l'as peut-être compris, j'ai volontairement raté mon attaque. »

Un genou au sol, Kenpachi tenta de reprendre son souffle du sang coula depuis ses épaules et de sa bouche. Raté son attaque ? Qu'il ne se foutait pas de lui !

« T'es plus fort que je le pensais ! Ricana finalement Kenpachi. »

Le blond ne fut pas vraiment intéressé par les propos de Zaraki. Kenpachi repartit rapidement à la charge, il abattit son épée directement sur le sabre de son adversaire. Il tint parfaitement le choc quand bien même le sol se fissura sérieusement, Zaraki évita rapidement le sabre adverse d'un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté. Néanmoins, le genou du Shukumei vint violemment percuter le ventre du Shinigami, il recula sur plusieurs mètres. Le Capitaine s'éleva dans les cieux et retomba rapidement afin que son adversaire ne trouve pas de moyen pour se défendre efficacement. Kanrai sauta sur le côté assez rapidement pour que le Shinigami le plus puissant de sa génération ne puisse pas correctement suivre ses mouvements. Une large entaille apparut sur son flanc, il affligea un autre coup d'épée que le Capitaine du Gotei 13 ne parvint pas à esquiver la lame. Une nouvelle effusion de sang se répandit, Zaraki Kenpachi se retrouva rapidement sur le sol, haletant.

« Enlève ton bandeau si tu veux, fais ton kendô si tu veux, rien ne changera. »

Autre part dans le Seireitei, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division sauta de maison en maison, Hitsugaya Tôshiro ainsi que sa Lieutenante Matsumoto Rangiku se retrouvèrent non loin de l'entrée des ennemis. Il fallait rapidement entourer l'expansion ennemie afin de limiter au maximum les dégâts causés par ces étrangers. Et justement, une ombre se trouvait devant la porte, désormais renversée. Une femme aux cheveux roses ainsi que des yeux violets. Sa peau demeurait assez claire, un manteau blanc en fourrure, enfin sur sa capuche, son manteau lui arrivait jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Sa ceinture blanche collait bien la jeune femme et s'y trouvait son fourreau aussi blanc. Elle se trouvait là alors que ses soldats combattaient un peu près partout, elle ne bougeait pas.

« Qui es-tu ? Questionna Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

– Je suis Taibatsu, Quatrième membre du Shukumei. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

– Shukumei ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est notre nom.

\- Je vois, qui est le chef ?

– Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Conclu-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Le Capitaine fronça ses sourcils et sa main s'approcha de son fourreau prêt à dégainer son sabre, le Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise posa rapidement ses yeux derrière.

« Matsumoto, encercle la zone avec nos soldats de notre Division et d'autres Divisions, il faut empêcher l'expansion des ennemis, compris ?

– Oui ! »

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, à part dans l'administration, Matsumoto était un bon soutient pour lui, après tout, les deux se comprenaient bien. Bon, il avait autre chose à faire. Hitsugaya bondit vers les cieux, il dégaina et mit son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Le ciel se couvrit rapidement, la neige tomba dans les environs, la jeune femme regarda le spectacle d'un œil intéressé. Une puissante aura entoura le Shinigami, ses yeux commencèrent à luire d'une lumière bleutée.

_« Élève-toi jusqu'aux cieux gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru**_ _! »_

Le Dragon d'eau et de Glace sortit du sabre du Shinigami et partit à vive allure, Taibatsu sauta pour ne pas se faire manger et dégaina immédiatement un sabre gris avec un motif violet sur le manche, ce dernier avait une couleur bleue. Le sol se fit congeler et la glace couvrait une bonne partie des environs, Taibatsu partit vers le jeune Capitaine, elle donna un coup d'épée mais Toshirô put bloquer le coup. Mais en reculant légèrement, ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux.

« _**Hyôryusenbi**_. »

Une lignée de glace apparut en face de la jeune femme, cette dernière esquiva rapidement le coup en sautant et redescendit à vive allure : sa lame s'abattit. Hyôrinmaru fut mis en opposition, le plus jeune Capitaine se sentit rapidement repoussé, Taibatsu l'envoya vers le sol. La femme aux cheveux rose partit à la poursuite du jeune homme à l'écharpe turquoise, la lame ennemie s'écrasa sur le sol mais le Shinigami avait su s'échapper. Un dragon sortit du Zanpakutô de Toshirô, l'opposante mit son sabre comme rempart. Le choc fut brutal mais elle parvint à tenir, pire elle découpa le reptile en deux.

« Alors tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Je suis déçue. Provoqua-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

– Gardes tes commentaires pour toi. Rétorqua Hitsugaya avec une certaine véhémence en tenant son sabre à deux mains tandis que ses yeux brillèrent une nouvelle fois de cette lueur. »

La glace sur le sol tourbillonna autour de la jeune femme, qui plissa les yeux, le tourbillon de glace s'écrasa sur cette dernière.

Une rapide explosion dissipa cette glace, elle n'avait aucune égratignure, elle put voir le jeune Capitaine s'élancer dans sa direction, visiblement surpris.

« Trop lent. »

Un rapide Bala explosa depuis la lame de Taibatsu qui partit vers le cœur de Toshirô Hitsugaya. De la glace explosa au lieu du corps, l'intéressée écarquilla les yeux, un clone de glace ?! Elle fit rapidement demi-tour, une présence était dans son dos.

« Trop _naïve _! _**Ryûsenka**_ ! »

La grande croix trôna fièrement dans le ciel, le Shinigami à l'écharpe se posa sur le sol. La croix de glace se brisa pour laisser sortir Taibatsu, elle avait cette fois des blessures sur les hanches. Mais c'était trop léger pour que le Shinigami soit réellement satisfait par cette offensive.

« Bien joué, néanmoins ce coup ne m'a pas fait grand-chose, Capitaine … »

Toshirô tiqua doucement suite à la réplique de Taibatsu. Elle plaça son sabre à l'horizontal, une puissante aura rose l'entoura le sol trembla doucement devant la puissance adverse, son reiatsu grandissait à vue d'œil.

« Tu devrais faire ton Bankai tu auras peut-être une chance de _survivre. _Prévenu-t-elle en prenant son sabre à deux mains. »

Un rapide Sonido fut employé, Taibatsu se retrouva derrière le jeune homme, il se retourna rapidement mais il ne vit que le vide. Du sang sortit de l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux turquoise, il usa de son Shunpô pour prendre de la distance avec elle. Il libéra un grand dragon de glace, la jeune femme pointa son sabre et un Bala passa facilement la création de son ennemi. Hitsugaya écarquilla légèrement les yeux et sauta sur le côté, Taibatsu était déjà devant lui et elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ceci fait, elle essaya de le couper la tête mais Hyôrinmaru se mit en travers du chemin du sabre adverse. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division s'envola quand même sur une façade d'un bâtiment. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux rose pour écarter les quelques mèches sur son visage.

« Les Shinigamis sont très têtus, cela causera vôtre perte. »

**Karakura – Boutique Urahara**

« Je dois y aller ! »

Pendant que la Soul Society se faisait attaquer, Kurosaki Ichigo avait directement entrepris de partir aider ses amis : après tout, il connaissait parfaitement la puissance de ses adversaires. Actuellement le Shinigami Remplaçant était … attaché sur une chaise bien surveillé par Tessai et Yoruichi Shihouin.

« Hé Ichigo ! S'exclama justement cette dernière. Le Seireitei peut faire son travail, et d'après Kisuke, cette attaque est un test !

– Un test ?

– Ah ton avis pourquoi attaquer le Seireitei maintenant à part de tester la force du Gotei 13 ?

– M'en fous ! Si ça se trouve mes amis vont y passer à cause de ce test de merde ! »

Yoruichi ne rajouta rien. Difficile de le contredire sur ce point-là … mais quand même ! Urahara Kisuke entra rapidement dans la salle et constata la rapide conversation entre les deux amis.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Yoruichi-san, il peut y aller.

– Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'il meure ou quoi ?!

– Mais non, nous n'avons pas des informations qu'ils ne disposent pas non ?

– Mouais c'est bon, je viens aussi alors, allez viens Ichigo. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ses amis devaient être en danger, il devait y aller.

**Seireitei – Proche des Quartiers de la Sixième Division**

Une ombre marcha tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei, mains dans les poches à l'intérieure d'une tenue complètement blanche. De courts cheveux bleus et des yeux de la même teinte, une armure assez fine le recouvrait en partie : sur les bras, les épaules, les jambes et le buste. Visiblement, son bas et son haut demeurait dans la couleur blanche – armure inclus – son fourreau restait sur la ceinture marron de son détenteur. Un soldat se prosterna, une jeune femme, aux cheveux bleus également bien lisses dépassant légèrement les épaules quelques mèches étaient présentes sur le visage et des yeux gris. Elle portait une veste blanche s'arrêtant sur le bas de son ventre, entre-ouverte afin d'apercevoir une chemise bleu et noire, elle disposait des bottes blanches avec une nuance bleutée.

« Seiryoku-sama personne est en vue, devons-nous prêter main-forte aux autres ? Demanda cette dernière en ayant la tête baissée.

– Nan, laisse les troupes ici. Lâcha en retour son supérieur. Et … tu parles trop vite Rystena, regarde derrière-toi. »

L'intéressée retourna vivement sa tête. Effectivement, plusieurs ombres marchaient doucement dans leurs directions. La dénommée Rystena se tourna afin de se retrouver devant le groupement de personne. Devant eux, un homme avec un long haori au col doré, de longs cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux gris. Kuchiki Byakuya s'avança avec ses soldats. Des fantassins adverses attaquèrent ce groupe, mais un homme s'élança devant eux.

« _Hurle, __**Zabimaru**_ _!_ »

La lame s'allongea et balaya les soldats, surpris par une telle offensive, néanmoins, il en fallait plus pour les mettre hors combat immédiatement. Kuchiki Byakuya regarda son opposant à en juger de son apparence cet être ne devait pas poser trop de soucis. En apparence seulement.

« Vous pouvez partir, inutile de rester ici. Ordonna le noble à ses troupes hormis Abarai Renji, sans se retourner.

– Tu dis à tes soldats de partir ? Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te vaincre. Lâcha Byakuya en dégainant son sabre.

– Si tu le dis. »

Nul besoin de discuter plus longtemps. Le noble disparut grâce à son Shunpô, et attaqua dans le dos de Seiryoku mais ce dernier put bloquer l'offensive sans trop de difficultés avec son sabre grisâtre, un petit motif bleu demeurait sur la lame d'ailleurs. Il le renvoya plus loin sans que le noble soit en difficulté, il planta ses iris sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Questionna finalement le noble.

– Je suis Seiryoku, numéro six du Shukumei_._

– Shukumei ? Répéta lentement le Kuchiki en plissant son regard.

– Ouais, c'est le nom de l'armé que notre chef a donné. Les plus puissants sont au nombre de Dix.

– Je vois, un peu comme l'Espada, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour faire simple ouais sauf … »

Le concerné disparut à une vitesse effarante, sa lame s'abattit directement vers son adversaire, la cible tenta de placer Senbonzakura en opposition. Le sol explosa devant la puissance ennemie. Byakuya sortit de la fumée, couverts de quelques blessures, mais il se trouva juste devant Seiryoku, ce dernier frappa de façon horizontal. Kuchiki Byakuya s'envola à travers un bâtiment.

« … La force qu'on possède par rapport à ces Espadas. Nous ne sommes pas classés par « _puissance_ » mais par ordre de recrutement. »

Le Capitaine sortit des gravats et plissa légèrement les yeux : ce combat sera plus difficile que prévu. Bien plus que prévu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres plaça son Zanpakutô à la verticale, devant soi.

« Je vois, alors inutile de se retenir, commença le grand frère de Rukia. _Disperse-toi __**Senbonzakura**__. »_

La lame se sépara en un millier de fleurs du cerisier, l'opposant ferma un instant ses paupières. L'attaque causa une rapide explosion, la cible sauta simplement en arrière afin de ne pas subir de dommage. Les lames poursuivirent l'assaillant qui se débarrassa de ces dernières en tranchant les fleurs du cerisier. Sa lame fendit l'air jusqu'à frôler de très près le noble qui avait utilisé son Shunpô à la dernière seconde. S'il n'avait pas utilisé son Shunpô, sa tête serait sûrement détacher de son corps à l'heure qu'il est. Fronçant les sourcils, Byakuya aurait vraiment du mal à vaincre son ennemi.

Quant à Renji il faisait simplement face à Rystena, elle dégaina son sabre. Renji fronça doucement les sourcils pour montrer sa concentration.

« Bah alors ? Tu n'attaques pas ? Demanda rapidement Rystena.

– J'attaque pas les femmes en premier. Répondit le Vice-Capitaine, les bras croisés.

– Je vois, je suppose que je dois faire le premier coup alors … »

Elle usa de son Sonido pour se trouver derrière le Lieutenant, il se retourna et bloqua avec difficulté le coup de la femme aux cheveux bleutés. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs coups sans que le Vice-Capitaine ne puisse réagir d'une quelconque manière, Renji ressentit une petite douleur dans le ventre : un coup de garde ?! Elle donna un coup de pied sur la hanche du jeune homme, il s'envola sur plusieurs mètres. Abarai Renji se redressa difficilement, et merde ! Il pensait que s'il faisait les mêmes répliques que contre Jackie, un dénouement similaire aurait pu avoir lieu ! La jeune femme s'élança sur le Lieutenant, les épées se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle esquiva la contre-attaque de Renji, qui avait utilisé les propriétés de Zabimaru, en sautant sur le côté. Le Shinigami utilisa la capacité de son Zanpakutô pour l'allonger de façon significative mais visiblement Rystena bloqua son offensive en plaçant simplement son sabre à l'horizontal.

« Ce n'est pas très efficace. Souffla machinalement la subordonnée du Shukumei en plissant son regard. »

Renji se retourna net pour stopper la lame dans son dos tout en esquissant un mouvement de recul bien important. La jeune femme sauta ensuite dans les cieux pour éviter un coup de pied du Shinigami et chargea de l'énergie rouge autour de sa lame. Un Bala sortit de l'épée, le Lieutenant évita le coup en bondissant également vers son ennemi. Il abattit Zabimaru sur le sabre de la jeune femme, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Renji qui attira rapidement les soupçons de son opposante.

_« Hado n°31: __**Shakkahô**__. »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, une explosion rouge retentit de nouveau dans les cieux du Seireitei. Les opposants se posèrent sur le sol, toujours le sourire au visage, le Vice-Capitaine portait quelques égratignures tout comme Rystena. Celle-ci essuya vivement quelques gouttelettes de sang perlant de sa bouche.

« Bah alors ? T'attaques pas, tu veux une invitation ? Provoqua sarcastiquement ce dernier.

– Je pense que si ton Capitane te voyait, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'exécuter … »

Renji perdit rapidement son sourire, merde ! Ce dernier tourna doucement la tête en direction de son Capiaine. Heureusement pour lui, son supérieur continuait à se battre. Bon, il fallait lui aussi continuer le combat ! Abarai se jeta vers la jeune femme qui exécuta le même mouvement. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, de la poussière fut soulevée et le sol trembla doucement. La jeune femme enchaîna les coups d'épées, auxquelles Renji répondit en ne perdant pas le rythme de son adversaire. Le jeune homme lança sa contre-attaque, sa lame fusait rapidement vers le Lieutenant. Bloquant in-extremis le Zanpakutô du Vice-Capitaine, la jeune femme profita de l'ouverture. De sa main gauche, une sphère bleutée se forma sous les yeux choqués d'Abarai.

« T'es malade ou quoi ?! S'écria le Vice-Capitaine, pris de panique en voyant la concentration massive dans sa main.

– Oh que non, _**Cero**__. »_

Le rayon bleu explosa à bout portante, créant un épais nuage de fumée, Rystena se trouvait légèrement essoufflée, dû à son coup un peu suicidaire, elle devait le reconnaître. Une petite tornade dissipa la fumée assez rapidement sous les yeux un petit peu plus intéressé de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu. Renji Abarai venait de sortir son Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru, la grande créature témoignait bien la libération du stade le plus avancé de maître-Zanpakutô.

« _**Hihio Zabimaru**__. »_

**Seireitei – Quartier de la Première Division**

Assis, le Capitaine de la Première Division regardait son territoire se faire envahir. Son Lieutenant entra rapidement dans la salle et se prosterna rapidement.

« Mon Commandant ! Les ennemis continuent leurs expansions, que devons-nous faire ?!

– Ne panique pas Chojiro. Tempéra vivement Yamamoto. Les Capitaines n'ont pas encore abandonné le combat. Laisse pour l'instant nous interviendrons au moment venu. »

Même si l'invasion prendrait une tournure favorable, il allait mettre fin à ces combats lui-même. Ce qui par contre « _l'__inquiétait_ » réellement, c'était que cette histoire ne lui semblait pas étrangère …

**Seireitei – Quartier de la Treizième Division**

Des explosions, des cris pouvaient s'entendre. Le secteur ne fut pas épargné par une telle offensive d'une ampleur pareille. D'ailleurs, dans l'histoire du Seireitei, l'assaut mené par ces étrangers était un peu louche : Ukitake Juishirô se demandait bien le but de cette attaque ? Pensaient-ils à les annihiler aujourd'hui ? Peu probable. Légèrement en retrait, sa Lieutenante ne paraissait pas aussi troublée que son supérieur. Kuchiki Rukia suivait son Capitaine qui semblait plutôt en forme pour l'instant.

« Kuchiki, nous allons dans le secteur sud, le Capitaine Komamura est déjà là-bas mais il faut du renfort. Informa le Shinigami à la chevelure blanche.

– Oui !

– Ne parlait pas trop vite ! »

Sur un bâtiment, trônait fièrement une ombre, un homme plutôt grand un visage blanc ayant des courts cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Une veste assez longue bougeait au rythme du vent, elle était grise et son bas semblait être un simple hakama blanc avec des simples sandales. À s'y méprendre, il ressemblerait presque à un membre de l'ancienne armée d'Aizen Sôsuke : les Arrancars. De nombreuses ombres apparurent à leurs tours.

« Franchement, pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?

– Je suis le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Juishiro Ukitake.

– Moi, je suis le numéro 7 de l'armée, Bukôshi. Oui le numéro sept, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Je suis le _septième_ dans l'armée. Annonça fièrement Bukôshi.

Il dégaina son sabre blanc avec une garde légèrement grise et ayant un motif rouge, Ukitake fit de même avec un regard déterminé mais il ne fallait pas que ça dure trop longtemps. Ses subordonnés seraient en danger.

« _Que toutes les vagues deviennent mon bouclier ! Que tous les éclairs deviennent mon épée ! __**Sogyô no Kotowari**_ _! _»

Le sabre se dédoubla reliés par un cordon, les Shinigamis dégainèrent tous leurs Zanpakutô. Ukitake posa un pied ferme devant ses troupes, c'était à lui de mener l'assaut. Se jetant rapidement sur Bukôshi qui semblait regarder de droite à gauche sans aucune raison particulière, le Capitaine clama :

« Allons-y ! »

_**To be continued …**_


	8. Gotei 13 vs Shukumei

**Chapitre 8** **: **Gotei 13 vs Shukumei

L'invasion du Seireitei avait commencé depuis un bout de temps, les Capitaines combattaient toujours les membres du Shukumeis. La situation n'était pas vraiment bonne pour les Shinigamis en tout cas. Vraiment pas bonne.

Une ombre traversa un bâtiment, mais se rattrapa en posant une main sur le sol. Actuellement, Zaraki Kenpachi avait les pires difficultés du monde à prendre l'avantage sur cet enfoiré. Kanrai partit à sa poursuite, il donna un coup d'épée auquel son opposant répondit, une autre explosion qui tourna en faveur de l'assaillant s'en suivie. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division sortit de la fumée et frappa d'une violence que le sol ne résista pas, ce fut le contraire pour son opposant. Ce dernier tenait parfaitement le choc, un rapide coup de pied expédia Kenpachi plus loin.

« Franchement, enlève ton bandeau quoi, je m'ennuie un peu trop si tu veux savoir. Lâcha d'un ton sarcastique Kanrai. Tu veux peut-être que je ralentisse pour qu'on soit à égalité ? »

Merde ! Cet enfoiré le prenait de haut ?! Il se réceptionna et usa de son Shunpô pour s'approcher sur le côté de son adversaire. Le Zanpakutô de Kenpachi parti à vive allure mais il ne toucha rien, un coup de pied sur ses jambes le déséquilibra et un autre coup de pied partit. Le Capitaine mit ses bras en opposition, ce fut plutôt réussi. Il ne recula que peu de distances, au final. Une lumière entoura le sabre de Zaraki Kenpachi, celui-ci envoya une décharge d'énergie vers Kanrai qui ferma doucement les yeux. Une secousse pouvait se ressentir suite au coup du Capitaine le plus brutal du Seireitei. Le blond se retrouva rapidement au-dessus de son adversaire et abattit son épée sur celle de l'ennemi. Il s'écrasa lourdement, Kanrai abaissa de nouveau son épée, faisant couler plus d'hémoglobine dans l'air. Zaraki contre-attaqua en projetant son énergie jaune sur lui.

Il ressortit indemne du coup du Capitaine, Kenpachi perdait ses moyens, le membre du Shukumei concentra doucement son reiatsu, le sol trembla devant l'énergie du jeune homme. Il se rendit dans le dos du Capitaine et lui affligea un puissant coup de coude dans son dos, et enchaîna en lui envoyant une puissante décharge d'énergie, à bout portante, l'écrasant sur le sol. À la surprise de l'assaillant, Zaraki sortit indemne de l'offensive et exécuta sa réplique : sa lame fendit rapidement, effleurant son visage, Kanrai écarquilla lentement ses paupières.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'écria le jeune homme. T'as pas fini de me sous-estimer ?! »

Il se lança à la poursuite de son ennemi qui plaça son épée en opposition à la dangereuse lame de Kenpachi, la collision bien que violente ne lui donnait pas réellement de difficulté. Cependant, le Capitaine enchaînait les coups, aussi violent que le précédent, Kanrai plissa son regard, il reculait beaucoup. Même si son opposant ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup, ce stratagème fonctionnait légèrement, le Shukumei disparut en un instant dans le dos du Shinigami, il relâcha un puissant rayon, auquel Kenpachi mit son sabre comme obstacle, le barbare se fit souffler assez rapidement plus loin dans la ruelle.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Vous êtes particulièrement faible. Souffla Kanrai en pointant son épée devant lui. »

La seconde suivante, il était là, juste devant le Shinigami et il n'avait pas suivre ses mouvements ?! Le sabre s'abattit de façon plus que violente sur celui du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Le sol se désagrégea sous leurs pieds, et finalement Kenpachi vola à travers d'un autre bâtiment. Parvenant à se relever malgré tout et Zaraki envoya une vague d'énergie jaune en direction de l'assaillant. Kanrai esquiva le coup d'un pas sur le côté, il se foutait de lui ?! Il décolla du sol afin de trancher ce gars qui l'humiliait ! Le blond sauta légèrement sur le côté afin de bien esquiver l'attaque, sa lame l'entailla de nouveau sur son épaule.

« Non, mais sérieux ne m'oblige pas à venir et enlever ton bandeau …

– Tss, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. »

Sa main enleva doucement le bandeau, une puissante aura apparut autour de lui, et une explosion d'énergie jaune s'envola vers le ciel. Créant une colonne de reiatsu importante, déchirant les nuages qui recouvraient le Seireitei. Le sol trembla doucement suite à la démonstration de Kenpachi.

Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage du blond, enfin cet être se donnait à fond et combat pouvait vraiment débuter !

« Approche Zaraki Kenpachi !

– Ha ha ha ! »

Le géant s'envola vers le membre du Shukumei, abattant sa lame de façon violente, le sabre de Kanrai rencontra celui du Shinigami et le sol explosa littéralement. Le blond écarquilla doucement les yeux, il reculait ? Visiblement, sous-estimer les Capitaines apportaient un lot de surprise, il renvoya le Shinigami un peu plus loin, et concentra du reiatsu, son épée bien devant lui. L'envahisseur projeta son énergie à travers un rayon plutôt grand, pas de quoi effrayer le Capitaine de la plus puissante Division. Il lança sa contre-attaque dans un rayon également, une puissante explosion secoua les environs. Jaillissant de la fumée, Kanrai fusait vers le géant, ce dernier l'attendant de pied-ferme. La collision entre les épées fut importante, Zaraki Kenpachi reculait légèrement devant la force brute du Hollow qui ne masquait pas sa surprise, un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du Shinigami. Il rompit l'échange et évita de justesse le coup du membre du Shukumei, qui brisa le sol, et recula avant d'envoyer une décharge d'énergie à bout portante. Son adversaire sortit sans trop de dommage.

Zaraki fit abattre de nouveau son épée sur le torse ennemi, ce dernier bougea au dernier moment, et répliqua immédiatement : sa lame fusait rapidement vers l'œil de Kenpachi. Cependant, son poignet fut attrapé au dernier moment sous les yeux ébahis de Kanrai.

« T'as à un problème ?! S'écria le Shinigami le plus puissant de sa génération. »

Sa lame s'illumina et relâcha une imposante quantité d'énergie qui causa des ravages sur plusieurs mètres de distance.

**Autre endroit du Seireitei**

Une explosion de glace sortit du Zanpakutô de Glace de la Soul Society : Hyôrinmaru, le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshirô connaissait quelques difficultés avec cette Shukumei, Taibatsu.

Elle esquiva habilement ses attaques, depuis qu'elle avait annoncé que les Shinigamis étaient têtus, il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'avantage. Un autre dragon de glace fusait vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, elle le découpa en deux aisément, d'un mouvement sec. En usant de son Sonido, elle se retrouva devant Toshirô et tenta de le couper la tête. Un vif Shunpô permit au jeune Capitaine de prolonger sa vie, il utilisa la chaîne de son Zanpakutô pour attacher la lame ennemie, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et le Shinigami frappa fort vers son opposante. Elle dévia la trajectoire en donnant un coup sur le poignet et s'éloigna du jeune homme.

« C'est dommage, tu n'étais pas loin … »

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas, sa concentration devait être à son apogée, il ne devait pas perdre un instant de vue son ennemie. Il ferma vivement les yeux, les nuages couvrirent rapidement les cieux, la neige doubla d'intensité. Une puissante aura blanche entoura le supérieur de Rangiku Matsumoto.

« _**Bankai **__! _Lança le génie du Seireitei. »

Une explosion de glace se déroulait devant les yeux de Taibatsu. Cette dernière contempla vivement le déploiement de deux grandes ailes de glaces qui couvraient le Shinigami, et une queue de glace ainsi que trois fleurs derrière lui.

« _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru**_**.**

– Ah enfin tu libères ton Bankai, j'étais persuadée que tu ne le ferais jamais. Déclara la jeune femme en pointant son sabre légèrement gris. Viens maintenant. »

Le concerné n'allait pas reculer. Il lâcha plusieurs dragons gelés en direction de son opposante, elle sauta pour en esquiver un et usa de son Sonido afin d'en éviter un autre. Elle partit à vive allure vers le plus jeune Capitaine, ce dernier plaça son sabre en opposition. La lame ennemie s'écrasa sur celui de Toshirô, la puissance brute était du côté de Taibatsu, il reculait lentement mais un nouveau reptile jaillit d'en haut. La surprise se lisait facilement sur le visage de l'assaillante, trop tard pour éviter, elle pointa sa lame vers le dragon et un rapide Bala rose sortit pour exploser rapidement ce reptile glacial. Elle sentit soudainement la lame de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru s'approcher de sa gorge, elle utilisa un autre Balla sur la lame ennemie. Taibatsu ne voyait que de la glace exploser, mince ! Cela signifiait que le Capitaine ne se trouvait derrière elle.

« _**Ryûsenka**_ _! »_

La grande croix de glace apparut, cette dernière prit une teinte rouge à cause du sang de son adversaire. La même tactique qu'il y a quelques minutes avait encore marché. La glace se brisa, pour laisser apparaître la jeune femme, ses cheveux masquaient ses yeux, la tête légèrement baissée.

« Je dois l'admettre. Concéda la Shukumei en essuyant les gouttelettes de sang perlant de son front. Ton coup était réussi mais ne pense pas que le combat soit fini, je me suis assez amusée à présent … »

Une puissante aura rose entoura Taibatsu, son Reiatsu brisa la glace sur le sol, elle souleva doucement son sabre. La pression dans l'air s'accentua soudainement, le sol tremblait littéralement tout comme que des vibrations atmosphériques ne rassuraient guère Hitsugaya qui pointa son Zanpakutô vers son opposante.

« _**Zetsugeki**__. »_

Le motif violet sur le manche de son épée disparut tout bonnement. Une grande explosion souleva une importante quantité de poussière, après quelques instants de flottement, une lame trancha la fumée. Taibatsu réapparut dans une nouvelle forme : un léger morceau de masque se trouvait sur la partie gauche de sa tête, son œil gauche avait viré aux yeux de Hollow classique tandis que son œil droit était toujours violet. Un long manteau noir arrivant aux genoux de la jeune femme, sa lame s'allongea légèrement par rapport au précédent. Des mitaines noires accompagnaient les mains de la Shukumei.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est … ? S'interrogea Toshirô.

–- C'est … notre forme d'extinction, pour être plus claire, c'est la véritable forme des Shukumeis, la véritable forme des premiers Hollows ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla vivement les yeux : les premiers Hollows ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Cette femme faisait partie des premiers Hollows ? Passer le moment de surprise, il se concentra sur son adversaire qui ne paraissait plus vraiment de la même catégorie. Son Reiatsu changea complètement : le sol du Seireitei trembla devant la puissance de la jeune femme. L'instant suivant l'aile gauche de Toshirô vola sous les yeux ébahis du concerné, il n'avait _absolument_ rien vu ?! Pas possible, il régénéra rapidement son aile et sautant vers l'arrière pour prendre une distance respectable.

« _**Sennen Hyôrro**_ _!_ Hurla le Capitaine de la Dixième Division. »

Les piliers de glace entourèrent Taibatsu et s'écrasèrent sur elle. Une explosion renvoya la technique du Shinigami à l'écharpe, le Capitaine ressentit une vive douleur dans son dos, elle était derrière lui ?! Se retournant net … il n'aperçut que le vide ? Comprenant rapidement le traquenard, Toshirô sentit la lame de son adversaire lacérait sa chair dans son dos. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche s'écrasa au sol, lourdement. Il se ressaisit mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec cette femme, elle lui affligea un puissant coup d'épée, ce qui projeta au loin le petit Capitaine. Se redressant péniblement, le membre du Gotei 13 reprit un peu son souffle, il concentra son énergie blanche autour de lui.

Il lança quelques dragons de glace, Taibatsu laissa échapper une forte concentration d'énergie sur Hitsugaya qui utilisait ses ailes pour prolonger sa vie. Une grande explosion se produisit, la jeune femme apparut soudainement devant Toshirô, elle le propulsa à vive allure grâce à son épée qui entailla l'épaule du génie. Elle marcha doucement en direction du corps, cette fois la chance avait encore tournée. La belle Shukumei plaça sa paume devant elle, des particules rosâtres se rassemblèrent doucement au bout,

« _**Cero**__. _Murmura l'assaillante, d'un ton lent. _»_

Un grand rayon rose explosa depuis la main de la jeune femme, le Shinigami se redressa doucement et vit ce rayon d'une puissance implacable. Une autre violente explosion au Seireitei eut lieu.

**Autre endroit du Seireitei**

Les yeux d'Ukitake Juishiro observaient doucement le nouveau venu, à savoir le dénommé Bukôshi. Ce dernier posa son sabre sur son épaule avant de prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Écoute, je sais que t'es le Capitaine le plus « _pacifique_ » du Seireitei mais t'es sûr de rien me faire ?

– J'observais simplement la situation. Répondit Ukitake.

– Observer ? Tu pourras observer ma grandeur après si tu veux ! Ria bêtement Bukôshi, sous le regard interloqué de son adversaire. »

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet être, Ukitake pointa ses lames vers son opposant, qui retrouva un semblant de sérieux. Un vif Shunpô fut utilisé pour être derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, qui se retourna rapidement et bloqua le coup. Le sol trembla devant leurs puissances, les deux adversaires reculèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Cet Ukitake Juishiro était l'un des plus puissant Shinigami, il fallait être légèrement vigilent. Il sauta dans les cieux avant de charger rapidement de l'énergie rouge autour de son épée, il laissa échapper un rayon d'énergie assez impressionnant pour une personne lambda. Mais le Capitaine pointa sa lame droite pour aspirer le rayon et le renvoyer instantanément.

« J'avais oublié ! S'écria son ennemi. »

Ce dernier esquiva le coup grâce à un Sonido, il donna un coup d'épée sur l'épaule du Shinigami. Parant dans un premier temps l'offensive, le Shinigami plissa son regard en constatant que son mouvement de recul était important, mais … il pouvait également amorcer une offensive dans cette position …

_**« Bakudo n°63 : **__**Sajo Sabaku**__._ »

Le sort sortit de Sôgyo no Kotowari, ainsi l'ennemi fut immobilisé par une chaîne jaune, bien que cela n'allait pas empêcher les mouvements de ce type très longtemps. Le Capitaine pointa sa lame gauche vers l'envahisseur.

_« __**Hado n°33 : **__**Sôkatsui**_ _!_ »

Un éclair bleu sortit du Zanpakutô du Shinigami : se ressaisissant rapidement, Bukôshi utilisa son Reiatsu afin de briser le sort de Kidô ennemi pour récupérer davantage de mobilité. Ceci fait, il para rapidement le Hado adverse, serrant vivement les dents, après un certain temps, il put cisailler en deux le Sôkatsui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir utilisa son Sonido pour être de nouveau dans le dos du Capitaine pacifique. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement mais ... ne vit que le vide, une douleur à son épaule droite se fit ressentir.

Il utilisa son Shunpô pour s'éloigner de l'adversaire, il avait un peu de mal à respirer et il toussait légèrement. Cependant, sa présence se fit encore ressentir dans son dos, une autre douleur à l'épaule gauche cette fois-ci. Il répliqua d'un coup croisé sur Bukôshi qui eut du mal à esquiver convenablement le coup porté, un filet de sang justifia bien cela. Ukitake bondit et assena un coup de sa lame gauche cette fois-ci, le Shukumei esquiva d'un rapide bond sur le côté, le Capitaine laissait bien des ouvertures pour lui ! Un rayon blanc fonça directement sur le Shinigami qui souleva son épée, instantanément, le projectile fut renvoyé à une vitesse impressionnante, Bukôshi laissa échapper un cri de surprise et plaça son sabre en opposition. Il recula sur une certaine distance, bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas si facilement bloqué son pouvoir ! Ukitake profita de l'ouverture : apparaissant sur le flanc ennemi, il assena une attaque de ses deux Zanpakutôs, le Shukumei s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Le Shinigami aux cheveux blanc regarda un instant les dégâts causés par son attaque, impossible que son ennemi soit abattu par si peu.

« Hé, je suis pas mort. Résonna la voix de son adversaire à travers le rideau de fumée.

– Je m'en doutais. Se contenta de répondre le concerné. »

Le jeune homme ressortit de la fumée, toussotant au passage, il plaça son sabre bien devant lui, une lueur rougeâtre apparut sur ce dernier. Une vague de Bala en sortit, Ukitake fronça ses sourcils : cet homme voulait qu'il utilise les facultés de Sogyô no Kotowari, mais pourquoi ? Quel était son pouvoir ? Le meilleur moyen de savoir tout cela était de prendre des risques. Il croisa ses épées devant lui et immédiatement, Bukôshi se trouva dans son dos, son épée disposait d'une lumière anormale, un Cero ?! Il abaissa violemment son sabre, ce qui expulsa la grande quantité d'énergie sur lui, la cible utilisa son Shunpô afin d'esquiver la vague de Bala également. D'ailleurs, le Cero anéantit complètement les précédents projectiles. Soudainement, le Capitaine écarquilla ses yeux et cracha du sang. La maladie hein ? Peu importe, il allait les tuer ces Shinigami, malade ou pas. Ukitake tomba à genoux et toussa violemment crachant du sang. Un Cero se concentra dans sa main, mais un cercle lumineux se trouvait en dessous de lui.

**« **_**Some no Mai : **__**Tsukishiro**_ ! »

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant cette masse d'énergie glaciale prendre forme de plus en plus rapidement. D'ailleurs, il vit une personne près de lui : à la détailler, il semblerait que ce soit sa Lieutenante. Mais …

« C'est quoi ça ? S'interloqua le Shukumei. »

Le cercle s'éleva haut dans le ciel, Kuchiki Rukia s'approcha doucement de son Capitaine. La glace n'allait pas tenir longtemps, c'était une évidence.

« Capitaine ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?! S'inquiéta la noble.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour … moi Kuchiki, je vais … bien. Tempéra son supérieur.

– Attendez une seconde je vais- »

La glace se brisa pour laisser apparaître Bukôshi, il débarrassa la glace encore sur lui. Légèrement contrarié par l'apparition de cette Shinigami.

« Pas mal pour une Lieutenante, mais pas suffisant. Lança la voix du jeune homme.

– Kuchiki, allons ensemble vaincre cet ennemi !

– Oui ! Répliqua Kuchiki Rukia en étant dans la même longueur d'onde. »

**Autre endroit du Seireitei**

Alors que la bataille du Seireitei battait son plein, Seiryoku regarda la libération du Shikai de son ennemi. Moyennement convaincu par une telle prouesse. Une nuée de fleur partit vers Seiryoku, ce dernier sauta dans les cieux, pour les esquiver. D'un mouvement de garde, Senbonzakura repartit à la chasse. Cependant les fleurs se firent toutes couper en deux sous les yeux plissés de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier leva sa main gauche en direction de l'adversaire.

_**« Hado n°33 : **__**Sôkatsui**__._ Souffla le noble. »

Une puissante vague d'énergie sortit de la paume de Byakuya, Seiryoku regarda doucement le sort de Kidô s'approcher de lui. Il découpa en deux ce dernier, d'un mouvement net. Néanmoins, Senbonzakura se trouvait juste derrière le Sôkatsui. Le Kidô était donc un leurre ? Seiryoku para les lames multiples sans réels de dommage devant les yeux surpris du noble. L'opposant envoya sa contre-attaque à travers un puissant rayon bleu, le grand frère de Rukia utilisa son Shunpô, bénéficiant de ce mouvement, le Shinigami se situa dans son dos. Il frappa fort avec son Zanpakutô - qui avait repris sa forme originelle – tout droit vers la colonne vertébrale. Les yeux écarquillés, Kuchiki Byakuya devait l'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça : la lame avait bien touché le dos … sauf celle-ci ne rentrait pas dans sa peau ? Leur Hierro ? Seiryoku était toujours de dos au noble.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Capitaine ? S'enquit le Shukumei. »

Du sang s'écoula abondement depuis l'épaule du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Il prit rapidement ses distances avec lui. Remarquant immédiatement la présence de son ennemi dans son dos, il plissa son regard gris et disparut en Shunpô. La lame de Seiryoku traversa donc que le vent, Byakuya abattit son sabre sur l'épaule gauche de son adversaire, sans succès. Le Shukumei avait encore disparu de son champ de vision. Le membre de la Maison Kuchiki sauta légèrement en arrière et esquiva le puissant coup de la part du jeune homme.

Ce dernier partit immédiatement à sa poursuite : il tenta diverses attaques sur les membres de Byakuya. Il repoussa certaines offensives mais il ne put suivre correctement tous les mouvements de son adversaire. Du sang entachait de plus en plus le sol, cela n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne : le noble de la Sixième Division. Il répliqua immédiatement, son sabre traversa l'air et se figea à … la main du Shukumei ?! Il avait vraiment attrapé son épée ? Il pointa son doigt à nouveau, son Byakurai partit à vive allure. Pas assez pour le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu, il coupa de nouveau le Kidô en deux, Byakuya apparut soudainement dans son dos et tenta de planter ce dernier. En vain, Seiryoku évita de nouveau l'offensive, le Capitaine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je vois, je ne t'aurais pas avec mon niveau actuel. Déclara le supérieur de Renji.

– Ouais, j'vais te dire un truc : ta lame ne me touchera pas une fois. Répondit le bleuté en mettant son épée bien en évidence. »

Le concerné ferma doucement le regard, une aura blanche entoura le noble. À vrai dire, Byakuya ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois avec Senbonzakura. Le vent souleva doucement son haori ainsi que ses cheveux ébène.

« Ma lame ne te toucherais pas une fois dis-tu ? Répéta le noble sans ton particulier.

– Et alors ?

– Je vois alors … Murmura doucement le Capitaine aux yeux gris. _Bankai. _»

Sous les yeux interloqués du Shukumei, son adversaire lâcha son sabre, ce dernier s'enfonça dans le sol et des dizaines de lames sortirent de ce dernier, sur chaque flanc du Shinigami.

« _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**__. »_

Les lames furent remplacées par des milliers de pétales de fleurs qui partirent vers Seiryoku qui sauta dans les cieux, les lames n'abandonnaient pas. Elles poursuivirent l'assaillant, ce dernier trancha les fleurs en deux mais elles se reconstituèrent immédiatement. Un Sonido salvateur permit de s'échapper du Zanpakutô du Capitaine. Il se posa sur le sol, à peine ce geste amorcé, des pétales de fleurs sortirent du sol. Un vif Sonido fut encore utilisé, il se retrouva dans la zone de sécurité du Bankai. Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée donna un coup dans la nuque mais le Shunpô de Byakuya l'envoya plus loin, à quelques mètres. Ce dernier envoya sa contre-attaque avec Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, les pétales furent rapides mais l'adversaire disparut à l'aide de son Sonido encore une fois. Une nouvelle blessure à l'épaule gauche de Byakuya apparut, Seiryoku pointa sa main vers le Capitaine.

« _**Cero**_ ! Hurla le Shukumei. »

Un puissant rayon bleu partit à vive allure, un barrage avec son Bankai fut mis. Le Cero passa difficilement à travers Senbonzakura, l'explosion secoua le sol des environs.

_« __**Hado n°4 : **__**Byakurai**__._ »

L'éclair blanc sortit de la fumée, l'opposant esquiva d'un mouvement sur la droite le Byakurai qui détruit la façade d'un bâtiment. Les fleurs réapparurent dans le champ de vision de Seiryoku, ces dernières attaquèrent de nouveau. Il mit son épée en opposition, le choc le forçait à reculer sur plusieurs mètres, au bout d'un certain temps il découpa en deux les fleurs du cerisier. D'autres firent leurs apparitions devant le membre du Shukumei, il sauta sur le côté et envoya une charge d'énergie bleu. Le Capitaine leva sa main en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Les deux énergies entrèrent en collision créant une explosion, les fleurs surgirent du sol afin de découper son adversaire.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

Il sauta sur le côté et trancha avec quelques petites difficultés les lames du Bankai, Byakuya maniait les lames de ses mains assez efficacement, Seiryoku envoya un puissant Cero contre les fleurs. Malgré la puissance de ce coup, il ne passa pas la barrière : les deux énergies explosèrent l'une contre l'autre. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi tourbillonnèrent autour de Seiryoku qui écarquilla les yeux.

« _**Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**_**.** »

La violence du coup causa des dégâts notables sur le sol, cependant, le noble identifia rapidement le problème : son adversaire avait réussi à esquiver une bonne partie de son offensive. Senbonzakura était juste devant le Shukumei, à cette distance impossible d'esquiver ! Il mit son sabre en opposition et il se fit violemment projeté au sol provoquant au passage une légère explosion rose. Du sang s'écoulait des côtes, il haletait doucement tandis que les iris de Byakuya Kuchiki se plantaient dans les siens.

« Il semblerait que ma lame t'ait touchée. »

_**To be continued …**_


End file.
